


Hard for Justice

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Cop AU, Cop Fetish, Cunnilingus, F/M, Firefighter Kylo Ren, Gratuitous Smut, Green Card Rey, Guys This is just pure SMUT, Handcuffs, Helmet Fetish, IT'S JUST SMUT YOU GUYS, Just smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Officer Kylo Ren, One Shot, Smut, blowjob, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey keeps getting pulled over by Officer Kylo Ren. What's his deal, anyway?NOW WITH FIREFIGHTER KYLO REN!!!





	1. Hard for Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! From the trash smut minds of the girls who brought you The Sacred Texts, here's MORE smut. We love you all! Enjoy!!!

The first time, she had totally been at fault. She was running late to work and she was absolutely speeding, so it was understandable that she hadn't seen the cop hiding behind the brush on his motorcycle. When he peeled out of his hiding place to pursue her, she had groaned but immediately pulled over, always scared of risking her green card if she was found to be noncompliant with the law.

Her heart plummeted into her stomach when she saw him stand up from his motorcycle and saunter purposefully towards her side of the car. That was a _big cop._ She had a passing thought that he couldn't be given a squad car because his massive, broad frame probably didn't fit. He would have been more comfortable kneeling beside her car door rather than how he had had to contort his body to lean down to peer at her through her window.

The visor was still down on his helmet, his voice coming out garbled and almost mechanical as he requested her license and registration. She...she should not be thinking about how sexy his voice sounded even like _that_ when there were more pressing matters at hand. She didn’t even know what his face looked like, she couldn’t see an inch of skin. She needed to get a grip and focus.

She’d handed over her credentials and sat there nervously, hands on the wheel like a good, law abiding girl. She watched in her side mirror as he walked back to his motorcycle, definitely _not_ staring at his pleasantly plump arse. She tried to ignore how sexy he was, sitting only half on the black bike as he spoke into his radio to run her information. One impossibly long leg was extended out to keep himself supported while the other rested on the footpeg, knee curled up with her credentials resting atop a well-muscled thigh. His arms bulged beneath his leather jacket and she wondered how they found one to fit his gorgeously broad shoulders.

She held her breath as he reapproached. Damnit, that was a ticket in his hands. In his large hands, with those long fingers, encased in black leather...she needed to get to work fast so she could get her mind someplace clean.

She nodded along appropriately as he told her to be careful and slow down, their fingers just barely grazing as she took her things from him. A shiver passed through her at that facade of contact and she had to bite her lip. She thanked him (or at least she hoped that was what she managed to mutter) and watched as he retreated through her mirror.

She looked down at the ticket, eyes immediately targeting the name of the cop:

Officer Kylo Ren.

________________

The second time he pulled her over, he’d been minding his own business, casually driving along the highway. Motorcycle cops were pretty rare in town, preferring to stick to the more open roads, and he would rather be on a motorcycle instead of a squad car that would confine his movements.

Kylo Ren knew he was a big guy. His shoulders were broad and he had to have his patrol uniform altered in order to have a comfortable full range of movement.

She'd zipped right past him in the fast lane, the light of a cell phone LED catching his attention. Texting was illegal in this state--everyone knew that. There'd been many a news story questioning citizens and what they thought of the law. Many people interviewed--mostly old people--were glad for the ban, while the younger generation bitched and moaned about how unfair it was and that they could multitask. Tell that to the kid that literally walked out into traffic while texting and got hit by a bus. Needless to say, the law didn’t change.

So when Kylo Ren saw a little rust bucket bolting down the highway with a distracted driver, he followed her, flicking on the lights of his motorcycle until she'd slowed down and pulled over.

That car looked vaguely familiar, he thought as he walked closer, his footsteps crunching on the gravel that seemed to rest along the margins of every highway road. He kept his helmet on, as he always did, lifting a gloved hand to rap against the window until she opened it.

He was met with a modicum of surprise when he saw that girl again. The one from before, and as he asked for her license and proof of insurance, her name popped into his head. Rey Niima. Her driver’s license photo was pretty standard--who took good pictures on those anyway?--but in person, she was incredibly sexy.

“You do know that texting while driving in this state is illegal, right, ma’am?” he asked around his visor.

“Oh. Um. Yes, I do,” she stammered, uncertain. She gestured to the phone sitting on the passenger seat. “I was just checking my GPS. I swear I wasn’t texting or anything. I could show you?”

“Would you, please?” He answered, voice apathetic. He didn't really care one way or the other, but he'd seen the light and he had a job to do.

She grappled for her phone, heart hammering as she realized that the first thing that was open on her phone was a text to her friend which said, “ _fuck, I’m getting pulled over, again!!!!!! It’s the SAME ONE!!!!!!_ ” But she knew that she didn’t have the moment to close that so she just handed her phone over, face bright pink with embarrassment.

Taking the phone from her, he rolled his eyes, still hidden behind the visor of his helmet. He glanced at the timestamp on the text, seeing that it was sent just a minute ago. Well, she obviously hadn't sent that until he'd pulled her over. He scrolled up to the last text, raising an eyebrow when he realized it was some private message about how much she wanted to bang some guy. The timestamp read it'd been sent an hour ago, so he legally couldn't charge her with anything.

He handed back her phone without a word, taking her license and insurance information back to radio it in.

Rey looked at her phone, heart hammering. Oh _shit_ , he had read the text she’d sent Finn. But it didn’t seem like he scrolled up too far, so he probably... _hopefully_...hadn’t put two and two together that the man she wanted to shag was this very officer. So what if Finn had been teasing her relentlessly about it ever since he caught her moaning a bit too loudly? So what if her life was so dull that she had to resort to masturbating to the thought of the cop who had cost her a few hundred dollars? Whatever. Now that would definitely stop, especially since he was about to cost her another few hundred more.

He listened as the operator on the other line ran her information, coming back to give her the all-clear. Stalking back to her car, he paused, eyeing the back of it for a second. He pulled the ticket pad off his belt and clicked his pen, scribbling quickly into the little space. He ripped it off the notepad, placing her license and insurance card on top before handing it all to her. “You've got a tail light out. Make sure you get it fixed.”

Rey accepted her things, this time making absolute certain that they did not touch at all. “Yes, sir. I will, sir.”

Luckily the ticket he'd given her wasn't a real one, just a warning to get her tail light repaired. She'd figure that out eventually, though. He wasn't going to put it into the computer or worry anymore about it if he could help it. Those hazel eyes of hers seared themselves behind his eyes and as he went to sit back on his motorcycle, he took his helmet off for a second to adjust the strap on it and finally feel the wind against his head for all of three minutes before he went back on patrol.

________________

Now the _third_ time, Rey was positive that it was on purpose. She was trying her hardest to not speed, always warily watching the two spots he had pulled her over and sure to keep her phone down and out of sight. So when she heard that siren and saw the flashing lights, connected to that black bike that carried _him_ , she immediately bristled.

Perhaps it wouldn’t have been so frustrating if last time she hadn’t just been given a fix-it ticket, a clear pity gesture. Perhaps it wouldn’t have been so frustrating if it wasn’t just always _him._ And perhaps it wouldn’t have been so frustrating if she hadn’t gone home last time and _still_ gotten off to that mysterious broad man in his motorcycle helmet with that garbled voice.

When he approached her window this time, she couldn’t hide her snark.

“May I help you, Officer Ren?”

“I'm seeing you a lot lately, Miss Niima. I'm starting to think you're getting into trouble on purpose,” he didn't ask for her license and insurance this time. He simply braced one hand on the edge of her window where it connected to the roof and peered down at her, his eyes hidden by the visor. Grateful she couldn't see him, he scanned over her body, taking in the slightly skimpy clothing she was wearing on this hot summer day.

She squirmed under his scrutiny, not needing to see his eyes to feel the heat of his gaze. She was suddenly very aware that she was in a pair of jean daisy dukes and a white off-the-shoulder crop top, white and blue wedges that wrapped up her calf on her feet. The strings of her blue bikini were visible around her neck and just over the top of her shorts. She was on her way to a pool party with her friends, the first of what she had hoped would be many this summer. Typically she didn’t dress this...freely, but Rose had insisted she wear something enticing, as there were to be a lot of boys attending. And heaven knew that she needed some male attention, desperately.

“I haven’t the faintest clue what you are referring to, Officer Ren. May I ask why I’ve been pulled over _this_ time?” Rey asked, her tone clipped.

Smirking slightly, he tilted his head at her. “You didn't use your turn signal back there.” He said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. “Normally, I'd give you a ticket for that, but you seem like you're...in a rush. I'll let it slide. Don't do it again.”

He looked her over once again, nodding softly to himself as he lingered over the smooth expanse of exposed leg she was showing. His jaw tightened and he quickly turned to leave her, stealthily readjusting his pants as he tried to ignore his growing hard-on. He'd jerked it several times to her when he'd gotten home. Fantasies of bending her over one of the squad cars at the precinct and fucking her raw while her hands were cuffed behind her back.

Rey huffed. Why was he so determined to pull her over and then do absolutely nothing about it? It was almost like he was...waiting for her. She watched him walk away in her rearview mirror, chewing on her lip as she watched him throw one powerful leg over this motorcycle and bring it purring to life. She tried not to think about him laying her atop that very motorcycle and slamming into her, ignoring the logistics of how that would balance out. Surely she could grip onto some part of it to keep her body balanced while he pounded into her relentlessly.

She licked her lip, picturing for perhaps the hundredth time what he must look like underneath that helmet: dark hair, light hair, dark eyes, light eyes, absolutely gorgeous or simply drop-dead sexy. Her reigning idea was the tall, dark, and handsome type: short dark hair, heavenly bright eyes, and a swarthy tan.

Maybe that was the kind of guy she would attempt to shag at the party. She needed _someone_ to help drive Officer Kylo Ren out of her mind.

_______________

The fourth time was absolutely for no reason at all. He’d just wanted to see her again. His helmet was tucked under his arm as he approached her car again, and he realized vaguely that he'd have to come up with some sort of excuse. “Could you please step out of the car, ma’am?”

Rey’s heart plummeted out of her stomach as she nervously looked up at him...and then it stopped beating all together. She could not have pictured him to be any more gorgeous than he really was. Those dark, searing eyes. Those gorgeous, plump red lips. The beauty marks dotted across his long face. And that hair. That beautiful, mess of dark hair, that was somehow impossibly coiffed despite being in that helmet all day. How was this even fair? She’d have to up the setting on her vibrator to match the sensation of what his incredible face did to her nether regions.

She stepped out of her car, smoothing her hands down the back of her skirt, hoping it wasn’t sticking up at all. She was wearing a simple white cotton skirt, flouncy and short, with a simple gray tank top, plain white plastic flip flops on her feet. Why hadn’t he asked her to step out of the car _last_ time, when she actually looked cute? Even her hair was a mess, piled down the back of her head in three messy buns, a far cry from her usually polished look. She’d just been in such a rush to see Finn, running late for their lunch plans. But she had _not_ been speeding this time.

He placed his helmet on the roof of her car before looking at her again. “Are you aware that you were weaving?” His eyes were sparkling with some inner joke that she probably wouldn't understand at their little game. Well, his game. She probably had no idea what was going on. He couldn't exactly pat her down since she was a female--only another female officer could do that. He had just enough room between them that if she tried to go for his gun she wouldn't be able to reach it fast enough, not that she struck him as the type or anything.

“ _Weaving_? I was _weaving_?” Rey snapped, crossing her arms over her breasts and glaring up at him. She had been in one lane for the last five miles. What the hell was even happening? “Listen, _sir,_ I have plans today. I can’t be held up because you want to pretend like I’m doing something vaguely illegal. I wasn’t doing anything illegal at all! I was driving in one lane, safely going the speed limit, _ignoring_ the barrage of texts coming from said person I had plans with, and you still pull me over!”

His eyes narrowed, “Are you badgering me for doing my job? I have mine, just like you have yours. I'm sorry it’s inconvenient, but I have to at least go through the motions. Do you have any weapons or anything in the car?” He crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking her as he stared down at her. She was really small. Not really in height, since he knew she was about average, but in frame. Her breasts were smaller, her legs thinner.

“Are you _kidding_ me? Do I look like the type who would have “weapons or anything” in my car? I’m here on a work visa, for Christ's sake! And you seem hell bent on sending me back!” She huffed in annoyance, her hazel eyes piercing up into his cinnamon ones. Why was he so impossibly tall? And broad? And sexy? Damnit! Finally, she let out a sigh. “But no, Officer Ren, I do not. You’re free to search the car if you’re really that suspicious of me.”

“Place your hands on the hood of the vehicle, please,” he said, pointing to the hood of the car. As she did, he casually looked into the car, knowing damn well he wasn't going to find anything. He made a show of looking under the seats, in the console, looking for nothing.

When his fake search was over, he slowly stood, nodding at her. “With your permission, can I search you, as well? If not, that's fine, but I'll have to call a female officer down to do it.”

Rey’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the suggestion. One part of her wanted to snark at him that there was no way she was hiding anything on her body in the barely-nothing that she was wearing. The _other_ part of her took one look at those hands, so massive and encased in black leather, and decided that they wanted them on her body, now. She didn’t care that it would be in cursory pats along her form, it was enough to keep her coming onto her vibrator for at least a month.

“You--you have my permission, sir,” she whispered, forcing herself to look directly into his intense gaze.

He licked his lips as he nodded once, perhaps enjoying the way she called him sir a little too much. He stood beside her, stooping down to lightly pat the area around her hips, up along her back and shoulders, reaching up across her chest to lightly brush along the fabric and maybe lingering _just_ slightly. He moved his hand lower across her stomach and down to the front of her skirt, ghosting over the mound he knew was hidden underneath before he crouched down, skimming his fingers along her thigh, down to her calves, before lightly touching on her ankle, reversing the process as he lifted himself back to his feet.

“You're clean.” He'd meant it as a statement that he'd found no weapons, but it came out more as a question. Clean? Why would he be asking if she was clean?

“I’m clean,” she repeated on a hush breath. Why had she said that? What in the hell was she trying to tell him?

His touches had left her mind muddled and she had to remember that she was late for her date with Finn and he was surely blowing her phone up even more. But currently, her mind kept replaying the feeling on Officer Kylo Ren’s warm leather gloves ghosting over her skin, the way he seemed to linger over her breasts, free of a bra, and over her pelvic area, dripping wet. Her nipples had turned impossibly hard and straining against the gray fabric as he skimmed over her ankles, his touch near a caress. She was too scared to turn back around and face him, knowing that her breasts were straining so hard against her tank top.

He took a moment to clear his throat, looking away from her as he said, “You’re free to go. Have a good day.” Turning, he walked stiffly back to his motorcycle, trying to understand why he had just felt up a woman on his job. Somewhere, he hoped that she didn't report him.

____________

When the fifth time came, Rey was expecting it. Or rather, she had been anticipating it for a week now and she’d been prepared every single day. She took care to do her hair and her makeup, and she was always sure to be wearing her nicest pieces of lingerie beneath the sexiest pieces of clothing she owned. It didn’t matter that she would arrive at the shop and have to switch into her overalls and sneakers, that she’d have to scrub her face before any of the guys noticed. She wanted to be prepared for the next time she saw Officer Kylo Ren, the practicality of her job damned.

She knew he would pull her over no matter what she did, so she was still smart enough to keep everything she did as legal as possible. She turned her car’s cruise control on to the exact speed limit, focused on staying in just her lane (even if it killed her to go the speed limit and not pass anyone), and kept her phone tucked safely in her purse. But she just knew he would pull her over.

So when she heard that distinct whooping sound and saw those lights, she smirked in satisfaction. She was wearing a black leather miniskirt with a red crop top tee, black heels on her feet. The top showed off what little cleavage she had, pressed up by the padded red lace bra she wore underneath. Her matching underwear had been riding up her arse for most of her ride, but she knew it was worth it now. She’d had some inkling that red and black were perhaps his favorite colors, so she hoped he would be pleased. Even if she had blanched to see herself in colors so unlike herself, dressed like _this,_ she wanted to be as appealing to him as possible.

Today was the day she was going to seduce this cop and finally make her fantasies come true. Or else.

She pulled over and waited patiently for him to approach, heart thundering as she heard his motorcycle turn off and the crunch of his boots on the gravel. He already had his helmet off and she resisted biting her lip, knowing her red lipstick would rub off onto her teeth. And she knew that wasn’t attractive at all.    

“Out of the car, Miss Niima,” he instructed as he approached. She seemed to be understanding the routine by now, which pleased him. As she got out, flashing him a nice eyeful of tanned leg, he instantly came to a halt where he was at, staring at her with desire coursing through his veins.

He started with her feet first, taking in the black heels as he slowly lifted his eyes along the path her legs carved until he came to that skirt. He could fuck her so easily with that on. Just pull whatever panties she had on out of the way and slip inside…

Shaking his head, he swallowed heavily, feeling a bit inferior to her in his normal officer uniform. Sure, it was ironed and everything was in place, but it was nothing compared to her. Mouth dry, he licked his lips, noticing how lusciously red her own were. If he kissed her, there'd be no denying where his mouth had been. If she wrapped her lips around his cock, he'd wear the evidence of her favor until his next time in the shower.

Rey stood before him, doing her best to stand in a pose that she hoped read as “seductive”. She could see the way his pupils widened and she nearly moaned to see his tongue dart out to lick his lips. She wanted to run her tongue along those lips, she wanted to feel his tongue in her mouth. Fuck, she was already wet.

“Have I done something wrong, Officer Ren?” Rey asked, pouting up at him, her hazel eyes doe large. She clasped her hands behind her back, knowing the move pushed her breasts more forward.

Thank god no one was driving by, this would look like something straight out of a porno: sweet looking girl, dressed for sin, pouting up at a tall and imposing police officer. If this didn’t work, Rey was just going to decide that he was gay and that this had all been a waste of her time.

He stepped in close to her so that their chests were nearly touching and he lowered his head to look down at her, his cop face perfectly in place, even if he was screaming inside. “Place your hands behind your back; you're under arrest.”

Moving behind her, he encircled her wrists between his large fingers and drew them up behind her back. Holding them there with one hand, he reached into his belt for his cuffs, slapping them onto each hand. When she was secure, he leaned over her shoulder and spoke, low and deep. God, he hoped she was as into him as he had thought she was. That or this was going to be really awkward. “For being entirely too sexy.”

She did nothing at all to contain the moan that built in the back of her throat, a needy little sound slipping past her ruby lips as she pressed her arse back at him. She shivered to feel his hardness meeting her soft skin, wriggling herself against him and feeling him pulsate between her cheeks. Holy shit. There was no way this was happening. There was no way this had _worked?_ Although the pinching around her wrist said that this was very real and, holy fuck, this was really going to happen.

“Yes, sir,” she moaned. She turned her face to the side, nudging his chin with her nose. She was glad that the heels gave her some much-needed height against his. Her lips were parted slightly as she waited for his next move, her breathing becoming heavier as she pressed into him more insistently.

Stunned that she'd responded back to him so enthusiastically, he smirked to himself. They couldn't very well fuck on the side of the road--that might arouse just a little bit of suspicion. He couldn't exactly transport her anywhere on the motorcycle with her hands bound, and he very much wanted to keep them that way.

He brought her around to the other side of her car, slightly hidden from the flow of traffic and used his foot to spread her feet apart, pushing his knee between her thighs and moving it up until it was pressed against her pussy. “Do you want this?” he asked, pushing himself against her ass, already hard and dripping with pre-come.

Rey shuddered against him, grinding down onto his thigh. “Fuck. Yes.”

She grabbed blindly with her cuffed hands, sliding them down his torso. Oh god, that was at least a six pack underneath there! As she trailed them down further, she finally found what she wanted.

“Holy fuck, Officer Ren. This is...impressive,” she gasped, trailing her hands up and down the hardened shaft.

“Kylo,” he rasped against her ear as he bent down to lick the lobe, pulling it into his mouth so that he could suck on it as his hands found her waist and he began to slide her along his thigh, lifting it back up to rub back against her. “I've been thinking about fucking you for so long.”

“Mmmmm, Kylo. I’ve been thinking about fucking you, too,” she admitted, rolling her head back onto his shoulder. “I went home after that first night and I came so, so hard thinking about you and your voice. Even through your stupid--ah!--stupid helmet, I wanted to fuck you. I’ve come every night ever since then thinking about you.”

He had to smile at that; that helmet _was_ stupid. But to know that she'd been thinking about him just as much as he had about her had him groaning softly against her ear. “Want to go somewhere?” he lowered his mouth and kissed gently along the line of the neck, grinding her just a little more roughly against his thigh.

“Uh-huh,” she purred back, returning his grind with an aggressive wriggle of her own. “Anywhere.”

She didn’t care. She would fuck him in the woods behind them, in the back seat of her car, over the hood of her car. She didn’t care. She just needed to get this out of her system. Then she could finally move on and go about her life like a normal, mature adult who didn’t spend every day fantasizing about fucking a cop.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her, ignoring the very damp spot on his thigh. “There's a hotel we could go to. It isn't far,” he shrugged slightly, pulling out his notepad to write down the address. Fuck, his dick was so hard. Uncuffing her, he scribbled quickly before he ripped it off and handed it to her. “Meet me there in 30.” With one lingering look at her legs, he flashed her a small smile and turned, giving a little half-hearted salute as he walked back to his bike.

Rey flexed her wrists for a moment, already missing the submissive feeling of being cuffed for him. She had a feeling, though, that it wouldn’t take much convincing to have him do it to her again. As she slid into her car, she immediately plugged the address into her GPS. It would only take her 15 minutes to get there, which meant that she needed to spend another 15 minutes doing something else.

She watched as he pulled away first, clenching her thighs together and hoping that this wasn’t some terrible trap. She may be _dressed_ like a lowkey prostitute, but he had no reason to suspect that in the past. And obviously he knew that she wasn’t. He just wanted to fuck her as badly as she wanted to fuck him. No harm, no foul. They would fuck and then move on. Nothing but an illicit little tryst after a few weeks of build up.

Still sitting on the side of the road, she pulled out her phone and called her boss, feigning a scratchy voice and claiming that she was too ill for work today. After that was secured, she texted Finn, delightedly gushing that she was _finally_ going to fuck that cop. His responses were a lot of excited emoji’s, which made her giggle. Okay, good, her idea wasn’t that horrible. Rose was a bit more practical, urging protection and all of that, but she still sent her a wink face and a few party emoji’s. The blessings of her best friends in hand, Rey finally made her way to the hotel.

His shift was nearly over, and he had to quickly run by the precinct to fill out some paperwork, which shouldn't take a whole lot of time. Nevermind the fact that he thought about Rey the whole time, how fucking tight she had to be. Being able to touch her, he'd realized that she wasn't just skinny like he'd thought. She had muscle hidden under that golden skin, finely corded and soft, but there all the same.

The paperwork had taken nearly 45 minutes to fill out instead of 15 like he'd hoped, and he hoped she was still waiting at the address for him. He had no way to contact her and let her know he was running late. Groaning internally at the thought that their little escapade might be delayed, he rushed out to his bike, flipped the sirens on, and took off, smirking as traffic parted. If only they knew what the emergency really was.

He pulled up to the hotel nearly an hour after letting her go--30 minutes late. Killing the sirens, he looked around, not seeing her immediately.

Rey heaved a sigh of relief when she finally heard him pulling up. She had been having a panicked phone call with Rose, blaming her for choosing such a _slutty_ outfit that had obviously turned him off so much that he rethought his decision to put an end to her misery. He’d obviously gotten back on his motorcycle and decided that she wasn't who he thought she was and now he wanted nothing to do with her. Rose had been in the middle of insisting that he wouldn't have reacted like he had in the first place if he didn't approve of Rose’s wardrobe choice when Rey gave a yell of surprise.

“He’s here! I'll call you later! Love you, bye!” Rey hastened. She shoved her phone in her purse, checking her mirror to be sure that she hadn't ruined her makeup too much in her frantic phone call. Reassured that she looked fine, she got out of her car. She’d been parked on the side of the hotel, not immediately visible, and had to peak around the building to be sure that it actually _was_ him and not someone else on a motorcycle.

“Hey,” Rey called out, trying to keep her cool as she casually moved to meet him.

Letting his darkened gaze flickering over her as he approached, he finally smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the hotel office. “Sorry I’m later than I thought. Paperwork. I’m going to go get us a room, be right back.”

She tried her best not to fiddle awkwardly while she waited, hoping that the staff didn’t know. But they knew, they probably knew. After a thought, she decided that she didn’t care. They had no idea who Kylo and Rey were to each other. For all they knew, this was just some boring couple who was trying to spice things up.

Returning with a key, he flashed it at her with a knowing look. The hotel itself was older, but the rooms were modern looking and clean inside. Not that he did this all the time or anything, because he didn’t. He'd just heard some of the guys he worked with going on about this hotel from their own experiences.

Unlocking the door, he let her go in first, stepping inside after. Letting the door close, he leaned against it for a brief second before he started undoing his work belt. Setting it on the little table in the corner, he looked over at her again, a silent warning not to touch it.

Gliding closer, he grabbed her face and pushed his mouth down to hers, finally getting a taste of those lips that had haunted his dreams for the past month or so. He knew he was making a mess of the red lipstick she'd applied, but honestly, he couldn't be bothered to give a damn. She'd wanted this as much as he had, and something told him she'd dressed up specifically for this. She could deal with some smeared lipstick.

Rey melted into his kiss, pleased at his pace. Oh thank god, he hadn't changed his mind. She kissed him with equal fervor, frantically pulling at the buttons on his shirt, desperate to feel his skin beneath her hands. She was dismayed to find that he was wearing a shirt underneath so her hands flew next to his pants, unbuttoning them and ripping the zipper down so that she could wrench his undershirt loose, her mouth moving down his throat in wet, rough kisses.

Settling his hands on her waist as she tried to undress him, he started to work her skirt down her body, finally making it over the swell of her hips until it slid off to lie on the floor in a puddle. Now that her ass was free for him, he slid a hand over one side, feeling her bare skin beneath his fingers. He moved in farther until he felt the tell-tale lace of a thong riding between her cheeks. He fucking loved thongs.

Letting her go, he raised his hands to his shirt to help her, sliding the unbuttoned one off and pulling the tank top over his head. He threw it to the floor to rest alongside her skirt and he pulled her back into him, devouring her mouth as his hands slid up under the front of her shirt to cup her breasts. The bra, while nice, was seriously in his way. Tearing her shirt off, he chucked it and then reached behind her to undo the bra, sliding it down her arms until she was standing before him in nothing but her panties and heels.

He nearly moaned at the sight, at how taut her little body looked. Her nipples were a dusky rose color, just begging him to shower with affection. Her breasts themselves weren't the biggest, but they were perfect to him, just the right size for his large hands to palm and squeeze. “Shit, you're fucking hot,” he said huskily. Tangling his hand in the back of her hair, he dragged her in again for another searing kiss, plunging his tongue deep within her mouth to taste every inch.

He felt light-headed, nearly drunk, knowing he was using his power as an authority figure to seduce this girl. He sucked on her bottom lip, biting it roughly and holding as he pulled back just enough to toe off his boots and shimmy out of his own pants until his cock came loose, hard and thick, nearly pulsing with how much he wanted her.

“So are you,” she husked back, sliding her hands down to his cock. “Wow, this was even bigger than I thought.” She looked down at his wanting member and then up at him, all air of seduction gone as she asked, almost too innocently, “are you sure this is going to fit in me?”

His ego thoroughly stroked, he grinned down at her, nodding, “We’ll make sure it fits, baby, don't worry. You're going to be so full of my cock.” Pulling away from her slender hands, he went over to the table and pulled his handcuffs from his belt, turning to hold them up for her to see. “You looked disappointed when I took these off last time. Want them back on?”

She bit her lip and nodded. She turned around, presenting her still-covered ass to him, looking so pert and round with her heels still on. She moved her hands behind her back, throwing a look over she should as she wanted for him.

“Yes, sir,” she whispered lowly. She never imagined herself submitting in bed, or getting arrested, for that matter. But she wanted to be pliant below him, she wanted to do whatever in the world he wanted. Although, she had an idea for him, too. But she would wait for that.

Smiling smugly to himself, he snapped the handcuffs back on and leaned around to whisper against her ear, “You’ve been very bad, and you will be punished.” He nudged her over to the bed, placing one hand on her back and pushing so that she was forced to bend down with her face against it. He plucked at her thong and clicked disapprovingly with his tongue. “Dressing up for me, were you?”

“Yes, sir,” she replied with a little yelp. She then smirked up at him. “I had a feeling you liked these colors, _sir._ ”

“Mmm, your feeling was correct,” he agreed, sliding his hand down the exposed curve of her ass to slip over her warmth through the fabric. She was dripping already. He hummed softly as he stroked over her. “Have you been good enough for me to fuck you? Maybe I should just have you on your knees for me.”

“Have _you_ been good enough for _me,_ Officer Ren? You should be so lucky to get on your knees before _me,”_ Rey challenged. Okay...maybe she wasn't so great at being submissive. She’d survived her whole life on snark and it seemed like she wasn’t about to stop just yet. She was going to have to work on that.

A slight sneer touched his mouth and he raised an eyebrow. “Is that an invitation?” He lowered himself to his knees behind her, one hand moving back up to grip her ass, squeezing tightly.

“Only if you're any good at it,” she challenged, smirking back at him smugly. She wriggled her arse at him invitingly, loving that his hands were able to almost cup it in its entirety.

“We’ll see,” he replied, peeling her panties down until they fell to her ankles. Leaning in, he inhaled her sweet scent, his breath hot against her. Waiting for a long, torturous moment, he finally leaned in and licked a slow line from her clit to her entrance, eyes fluttering shut at the taste. He groaned against her, immediately diving deeper to do it again, each swipe of his tongue broader, reaching more of her.

“Oh--oh fuck! You’re--shit--you _are_ good at this,” Rey moaned. “If you can make me come--without your hands--you’ve earned yourself a blow job,” she said. Her voice was shaky and she no longer sounded as confident as she had a moment ago, getting lost in the pleasurable sensations he was causing her.

Smiling against her, he hummed directly on her clit, pulling back just enough to say, “I'll take that challenge; I think I'd rather just fuck you, however. I'll take what I can get, though.” He grazed his teeth against her, moving up and down, alternating between her sensitive nub and the rest of her folds, testing out different patterns on her body to see what she responded to the most. He planted his hands firmly around her thighs, kneading them as he worked, moving up to slide his tongue gently into her, tasting everything he could reach.

“If you think you’re--FUCK!--you’re leaving this room without me riding that cock, you’re--oh shit!--you’re insane,” she argued. “But I want to taste you first.”

She purred lowly as he targeted her clit, and she almost rescinded her no-hands challenge, aching to feel something inside of her. But she wanted to make this last as long as possible, so she decided that they were both going to suffer. They’d do as much foreplay as possible before committing to the actual deed, and then she’d fuck him until the walls fell down around her.

“Fuck, Kylo, just like that. Suck it harder,” she encouraged, arching against him harder.

He growled enthusiastically, immediately doing as she asked and sucking at her with fervor. He felt like a man dying of thirst and Rey's pussy held the key, unlocked by his tongue. “Fuck, you taste so good,” he moaned into her, immediately returning to his task. “I want you to come on my tongue, baby.” His hands tightened, holding her still so that he was in control.

“Mmmmmk,” was all she could manage to mutter, eyes rolled back in pleasure. This man was capable of doing far too sinful of things with his tongue. No man had ever managed to get her pushed to this point with just his mouth.

“So close, so close, so--so--FUUUUUUUUUCK!” She screamed as loudly as she could, body twitching as she came, hard. Her was pretty sure she saw stars, her vision going black and then white before the natural world returned to her.

Her lovely accent was music to his ears as she came, gushing over his mouth with a fresh wave of her juices. He lapped up what he could, slowing his strokes against her clit as she came back down. Fuck, he couldn't wait until she came again. Because she would; he was going to make sure of it. He couldn't be gifted with such a sweet sound and then not hear it again.

When she was thoroughly cleaned up, he got to his feet, wrapping his fingers around his aching cock and giving a few pumps to relieve the tension. He was positively throbbing now, his skin flushed a deep red, leaking from the tip.

It was a bit of a struggle to turn herself around, especially without the aid of her hands, but she was able to push herself up to sitting, her lips in perfect alignment with his poor, neglected cock. Without preamble, she immediately slid her mouth down onto it, catching him on a downward stroke. She moaned in the back of her throat, the vibrations carrying along his shaft. As she pulled back, she slurped loudly, tongue darting out to lick at his slit.

“Damn, Kylo, you taste so fucking good. So sweet,” she said. “Have you been eating pineapples or something?” Something inside of her was warm at the thought of him preparing for this, too.

His head fell back as a moan escaped him, the strokes on his cock coming to a screeching halt as she replaced the feeling with her mouth. She was so warm and welcoming, and the way her tongue licked along his slit nearly had him coming right there. He bit his lip, holding his breath as he lowered his head back down to look at her.

Truthfully, he hated pineapple, but he _had_ been eating some specifically for this reason. “Yeah,” he mumbled, finally inhaling deeply. She nearly rendered him incapable of coherent thought, turning him into a blubbery mess. It had been far too long since he'd done anything sexual outside of his own hand, and he was afraid he was going to come too fast. She probably just wanted a quick fuck, unable to wait on him to get his mojo back if he did come. God, he already knew he wanted to see her again after this.

“Mmmmm. So fucking delicious,” she purred, sliding down him again. It took a lot of work to fit all of his length and girth into her mouth, but damnit if she wasn't going to try. She wished she had her hands free, wished she could hold him steady and maybe fondle his balls a bit. But she would work with what she had and she would make him come down her throat, damnit.

She sucked and licked enthusiastically, her moans vibrating down his shaft when she swallowed him as far down her throat as she could handle. She was glad she had great control of her gag reflex, but he was still very _thick_ and it wasn't the easiest of fits. But fuck if she didn't love trying. He made the most amazing noises and she could feel herself dripping all over again at the knowledge that it was _her_ rendering this man of power to complete putty.

He made a noise somewhere between a curse and a moan between his teeth as she swallowed him, welcoming him down her throat. “Fuck, fuck!” He panted, twisting his hands through her hair as his hips gave a jerk forward. She was damn good at this and that wasn't even with her hands included. He gasped her name as she pulled off and repeated the motion, his cock twitching as he fought to hold back. “So close,” he breathed, giving her a little warning.

Her next pass had him crying out, a strangled sound deep in his throat. He managed to get something out about coming just a second before thick ropes spurted from his cock down her throat. He pulled at her hair, dragging her closer as he continued to pulse, sending another wave into her mouth.

Rey accepted his come with greedy determination, swallowing each wave as quickly as she could. Damn, that pineapple thing really worked. She’d always been more for spitting, but she’d swallow him any day.

She licked up and down his softening shaft, giving his head a few more hard sucks to get out anything left. The rational part of her whined that she’d just made him come and it would probably take him a little bit of time to get enough blood flowing to get hard again, but she literally did not care. She’d happily wait, handcuffed and all, if it meant she’d get to see him come again. Maybe the next time it would be inside of her. Oh fuck, please let him be the type who liked to pump a girl full, rather than spilling it on the bed or her tits. She always hated that.

Pulling away from her mouth, he panted for air, eyes screwed tightly shut. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, glancing down at himself. He hung limply, fully sated for now. “I hope you don't mind waiting. Give me like...30 minutes.” Avoiding her gaze, embarrassed he'd come so quickly, he grabbed the key for the handcuffs and returned to her, undoing them to let them slide to the bed. If she wanted them back on, he'd oblige her, but her wrists had to be hurting by now.

Rey smiled up at him, hugging her knees to her chest as she sat back further on the bed. Her heels were still on, the sharp stilettos stabbing into the comforter. But she liked wearing nothing but her shoes, it made her feel sexier.

“That’s fine, Kylo. Come sit with me,” she said, patting the space next to her.

Okay. So you didn't typically stop in the middle of a hookup to just...chill, but she was feeling so sated from both her orgasm and swallowing down his own that she didn't mind.

Sighing, he crawled onto the bed next to her, laying on the comforter and propping his head up in his hand. “So…” he started awkwardly, unsure of how this usually went. God, he was so out of practice and even when he had done hookups, he'd never paused in the middle to wait on his body to ready again.

“So…” she repeated. She then smiled wickedly. Just because their bodies were taking a break, it didn’t mean that they still couldn't have some fun. “So, tell me about when you first decided you wanted to fuck me?”

He blinked up at her before rolling on to his back, staring up at the ceiling. “Honestly, the first time I pulled you over. You were speeding, remember?” He waited for her acknowledgement before continuing, “You were wearing some shorts that barely covered anything, and I saw your legs…” he reached over to brush his fingers over the things in question. “And I couldn't help it. You have beautiful legs--so sexy. You?”

She smiled, pleased by his answer. “Same. I saw you sauntering up to my car and when I saw how _big_ you were I sort of couldn’t help it. And your voice, oh,” she shivered in delight, “it was enough to keep me going for a while. Especially since I had no idea what you looked like. It was...thrilling. So erotic.”

He chuckled softly, glancing over at her. “So you like the helmet, huh? It has a voice modulator in it--helps me be more intimidating.”

She captured her lower lip between her teeth and nodded. “Ye--yeah. It...it works.” She blushed, looking down at her knees. “I was thinking that you could wear it? Later? If that's not too weird for you, I mean!”

Laughing outright, he nodded. “Sure, I'll wear it. I'll even say whatever dirty stuff you've been thinking about in your fantasies.” If it was just going to be a hookup, he was going to make it a damn good one. “Now, tell me one thing about you that no one else knows.” They'd probably never see each other again, and if she needed to get something off her chest, now could be the only time to do it.

“I can't say that to a cop,” she replied, defiant. Not like she had anything to hide. She’d never killed anyone, never stolen anything, and never really _had_ an issue with the law before him. But she still wanted to be cheeky with him. She liked the way his nose wrinkled up in his annoyance. Not that she was looking for things to like about him. This was just a hookup.

He shot her a glare, shaking his head. “You're a stubborn little thing, aren't you? No wonder why I kept pulling you over. You're clearly not a law abiding citizen. Speaking of which, what part of England are you from?”

“Westminster,” she replied. “And yes I am, on all accounts accused.” She smiled proudly and then gave an easy sigh. “Fine. My one thing? I'm scare scared of the dark. I've been terrified since I was a little girl, and since my family wasn't the best at helping me,” _because they’d abandoned me, “_ so I never really got over it. So I sleep with a teddy bear and a nightlight. There, satisfied?”

Looking at her again, he scanned over her body. She didn't seem like one to sleep with a stuffed animal, but hey, that wasn't his business. “I never would’ve guessed that.” He laced his fingers together on his chest and closed his eyes, trying to come up with something to offer up himself. “I like sappy romance movies. The Notebook? One of my favorites.”

She cracked a smile at that. “Seriously? You're not just saying that to get some poor, pathetic chick to jump you? Because you don't have to feed me that bullshit, I was going to fuck you no matter what.”

“I shit you not,” he said seriously, looking over at her. “I've nearly got the movie memorized word for word, Scout’s honor.” He held up his fingers in a boy scout salute, his ears tinging a shade of pink. “My guy friends don't know about it, so when I'm at home, I watch what I want.”

Rey giggled, finally relaxing her legs so that she could lay down next to him, too. She rolled onto her side as she laughed, smiling brightly up at him.

“So then I’d say we’re pretty evenly pathetic, eh?” she teased.

“Seems so,” he agreed, turning back on his own side to face her. Looking at her, he drank in the details of her face now that she was somewhat relaxed around him and suddenly, he felt the urge to kiss her again. He leaned forward and let it start off slow, almost tender, gradually building in intensity as he felt his cock stirring back to life.

Her moans were softer this time, more gentle and perhaps even more sincere. This was no longer a frenzied fuck, but rather a slow seduction. Now that they’d both come once, and made each other laugh, it seemed more natural to just...kiss. She brought a hand to gently cup his face, enjoying the smooth and warm skin beneath her palm. Even as he deepened the kiss, she felt no sense of urgency.

That was, until she felt the heat of his cock slowly growing hard again.

“Kylo,” she whispered reverently against his lips, her other hand reaching out to gently caress him.

He twitched under her touch, exhaling sharply as she stroked him. With a sudden groan, he rolled away from her, reaching out for his pants to dig in his wallet for a condom. He brought it back to the bed and flashed it, kneeling as he tore it open with his teeth. At least he remembered to always be prepared.

She tried not to let her disappointment show in her face. Of course he would have protection, he was a freaking cop. Besides, it was dangerous to just go and do that...raw. Nevermind that they’d already consumed one another's fluids, he probably didn't trust her enough to believe her if she promised that she was on birth control. To be fair, she might not have, either, if the positions were reversed. Still, she was sad that she wouldn't get to feel him fill her up, to feel his come slowly leak out of her afterwards.

 _Hey, not everything could always go the way you wanted,_ her mind bid.

Seeing her disappointment, he stopped with the foil wrapper held in his mouth. “Did you...did you not want a condom?” He asked almost hopefully. He hated the damn things, but it was always better to assume they wanted one, right?

“I am on birth control...and I'm clean. I was tested before and after my last partner,” she replied. She licked at her lip in anticipation, holding his eye contact as she waited for him to make a choice.

He could either believe her or not. And honestly, she knew she would be taking a risk believing him were he to insist he was also clean. But you _should_ trust law enforcement, right? He wasn't so stupid to think he could lie to her and get away with it. She knew where he worked, after all.

“I'm clean, too,” he nodded, smiling widely as he chucked the open package onto the nightstand. Crawling over her, he pushed a sloppy kiss against her lips, already rubbing against her outer folds, waiting until he got some signal it was okay. “Did you want the helmet now or later?” he growled out as he moved down to kiss her throat.

“Later, when you handcuff me again,” she moaned. “For now, I want to be able to look at you.”

She brought a hand up to card through his hair, the other scraping lightly down his shoulders and across his broad back.

“Fuck, you're huge,” she muttered lowly. He seemed like an endless expanse above her and she felt warm and safe below him. Like he could shield her from anything.

She shook her head. Damn, she was really overthinking a casual hookup.

Grinning against her, he mumbled some reply about thanks and lined himself up against her, slowly pushing forward until the head of him disappeared within her body. He stilled as she accepted him, as her body took his and stretched to accommodate him. Slowly working his hips forward, he dropped his head to rest against her shoulder, inching forward until he was completely inside her. “Fuck, you're so tight,” he muttered against her skin, leaving a lazy trail of kisses along it.

“Holy shit. You actually _fit,”_ she gasped. There was no comparison between him and any other lover she’d ever taken to bed. And while she knew that size wasn’t the deciding factor in how good someone was, she had a feeling he knew how to use it. If the way he worked her with just his mouth was any indication, he knew.

This was actually happening, his brain screamed at him. His fantasy of fucking this girl was actually coming true, and he was living for it. He withdrew from her until only the tip of his cock was inside her and then slammed back in, repeating the motion once, twice, until he found a rhythm that seemed to be working for both of them, if her moans were anything to go by. Leaning back until he was kneeling on the bed again, he grabbed her by her ass and hauled her lower body into his lap, draping her legs over his shoulders. Supporting her body, he fucked into her, the sounds of it loud in their little hotel room.

He could watch himself slide in and out of her, watch as with every thrust an indention in the shape of his cock appeared in her stomach. “Holy shit,” he breathed, mesmerized by the sight.

 

“F--fuck Ky--Kylo. You _really_ know what--oh god--what you're doing,” she panted. “Most men with huge dicks just sort of--FUCK!--stab at you.” She dipped her head back, calling out with a throaty moan.

He gave a short, breathless laugh, “And this is me _out_ of practice.” He usually wasn't one to toot his own horn, but she kept saying things like _that_ and how else was he supposed to respond?

The thought of her with someone else awakened a deeply possessive side of him, and he found himself pounding her harder, faster, aiming for just that right angle between her legs that he instinctively knew would bring her as much pleasure as possible. She wouldn't even remember those other guys when he was done with her, hoping to leave her a boneless mess on the bed.

“Cocky--AH!--arsehole,” she screamed out. He finally brushed against her g-spot, her vision whiting out again. She pushed herself up on her elbows, panting and moaning as she watched him pound into her exactly like she needed.

Maybe this was punishment for finally getting her fantasies fulfilled. She’d be ruined after this. Nothing would ever compare and she’d spend the rest of her life moaning half-heartedly in bed below men who couldn't work her the same way this sexy cop could. This is why you didn't meet your heroes, she figured. Everything afterwards would be nothing but a disappointment.

But at least she had him in a bed for now, and she could shag him to her heart's content. Or at least until he decided he was through with her and left. Whichever.

Reaching around her leg, he rubbed at her with his massive finger, staring down into her face as he fucked her. He was at least 92% sure that her moans were genuine and she _seemed_ to be enjoying herself. He gasped as he felt her tighten slightly around him, his pace speeding up to damn near reckless as he sought that spot over and over again.

“Fuuuuuck, Rey,” he moaned, already coming close again. His balls were starting to draw up, preparing to spill himself into her and he hissed between his teeth, trying to think of something else to distract him. He thought about the least sexy things he could; repairing a broken pipe, buying produce at the store, _anything_ except for the way her pussy felt so good around his cock. It didn't work. “Shit, I'm gonna come,” he panted, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Come for me, baby, fill me up,” Rey babbled, eyes rolled to the back of her head. She wouldn’t get to fulfill that helmet fantasy if she kept making him come, but if it kept him in the bed with her longer, she’d milk him until he was too spent to move. She hoped he didn’t have anywhere important to be, hoped nobody would be expecting him to chase any criminals down and make any arrests. His handcuffs were occupied and so was his body.

“Oh fuck! Kylo!” she screamed as her orgasm overtook her. She could feel every inch of his long, thick cock inside of her as her walls clamped down on him, clenching and attempting to hold him steady. She thrashed and moaned beneath him, dropping back onto her back as she attempted to contend with the endorphins rushing through her body. Fuck this guy, it should be illegal to be _this_ good.

Watching her face as she came, he grunted as he shoved himself deep inside her, coming with a ragged groan. He filled her, and then some, feeling it spill out of her body and onto the bed. God, he hoped the hotel staff was going to wash the comforter when they cleaned the room. He knew most of the time they didn't and just replaced the sheets. “Fuck, babe, you feel so amazing,” he gasped as his cock throbbed, shooting another stream into her. He stayed inside for just a moment before pulling away, rolling over onto the bed as he tried to catch his breath. “Jesus Christ, you're like a fucking angel.”

She laughed at that, a happy and throaty sound. “I don't think angel's are very well known for fucking a cop they barely know.” She smiled. “But thanks."

She was struck with the sudden urge to have him hold her, to nuzzle into his broad chest and kiss him softly. Instead, she tugged the questionable comfortable out from both of their spent bodies and tossed it to the side, snuggling underneath the cleaner-feeling sheets. She was a bit stunned at her own strength, especially so soon after being fucked so hard, for dislodging the officer as gently as she had, but her determination to no longer touch that filthy fabric was stronger, apparently.

Laughing softly as he struggled to catch his breath, he shifted his body to help her get to the sheets more easily. He felt equal parts heavy and light--heavy in the fact that he was suddenly exhausted, and light like he was boneless, made of air. Maybe if they just snoozed for a while…

He couldn't do that, though. His cop brain was suddenly working, having a thought that maybe she was trying to lure him into sleep so that she could kill him with his own gun. He couldn't sleep, not here, not with someone he barely knew.

 _But you can fuck her, right? That's allowed?_ His mind asked. At least when they were having sex, he wasn't nearly as vulnerable. He was still conscious, able to defend himself if needed. Rationally, he knew the chances of her being a cop killer were highly unlikely, but after nearly a decade of constant paranoia, he couldn't help it. That and he _was_ on call, too.

He should say something; she was probably waiting for some type of response from him. “You hungry? I can order in or go get something from the vending machines by the office…” He didn't know why he was asking, but it seemed like the right thing to do given the fact that they'd just fucked like bunnies and he still had at least one more round to go through, where he wore that helmet for her.

He laughed again at the ridiculousness of it all; he'd never worn a helmet for anyone else before. Clearly, Rey was just a little bit more special than past lovers. Or maybe just more open about what she wanted.

Rey echoed his laugh. “Is that how this is supposed to go? You fuck a girl out of her mind and then offer her vending machine food?” She rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her hand, giving him a seductive smile. “But that might not be the worst idea. We will need to regain some strength before we go again.” She blushed, looking down at the bed, suddenly insecure and shy. “Unless you don't want to go again, I mean. I wasn't sure how long we, um, had?” What the hell? What was it about him that made her lose her nerve? It wasn't like she was desperately hoping for his approval or something. That was ridiculous.

“I'm sure we can find a menu or something if you want to order in,” he shrugged. “If I didn't want to go again, I would've already been out that door. I'm also on call, so if I have to go, don't take it personally. You've been fantastic so far.” He got up and moved around the room, finding a little bucket filled with menus from a couple different restaurants in the area that delivered. He grabbed the stack of them and brought them back to the bed, sitting on the edge as the thumbed through them. “Chinese, pizza, Italian, take your pick.”

Rey sat up, emboldened once more by his reassurance, allowing the sheets to pool at her naked waist. She reached out and looked through them, trying to decide what sounded filling enough without being too heavy. It wouldn't do to get back into the swing of things and then have to use the restroom. That was _not_ sexy.

“Some lasagna sounds amazing, maybe a side salad?” She commented, nodding at the menu for an Italian restaurant not too far away.

“That does sound pretty good,” he hummed, picking up the menu. Standing, he fished his cell phone out of his pants and dialed, stopping in the middle of ordering only to ask her what kind of dressing she wanted for her salad. The hotel's address was scribbled at the top of the menu, and he read it off, watching her curiously as he waited for the confirmation of their order.

It sounded corny, but since they were both spent, and seemingly determined to keep this a casual hookup, aside from the fact that he'd just bought her dinner, he turned on the TV sitting on the dresser and rejoined her back on the bed while they waited for the food. He propped his back up against the headboard, tugging the sheet to fall over his lap just a bit. He had an insane urge to wrap his arm around her and just hold her for a bit for comfort before they parted ways later, probably never seeing each other again.

The exhaustion of their frantic fucking was catching up with Rey and she found herself suddenly drifting off, not realizing that she had allowed her body to slump against his as she dozed off. She barely noticed her sleep until she felt him nudge her, the gentle rumble of his voice vibrating through her own body as he said something about food.

“Hm? Oh. OH!” She bolted up, pulling the sheet up to her chest. She was horrified to realize that there was a wetness on her chin. Oh fuck, had she seriously fallen asleep and _drooled on his shoulder?_ She really was aces at this whole hooking up thing. Fuck.

He'd felt her body grow a bit heavier on his and he had to physically stop himself from looking over at her more than was strictly necessary. He forced his eyes to stay glued on the screen, where some salesman was giving a long infomercial about some little gadget that looked like it would break in 30 minutes.

There'd been a knock on the door and as he roused Rey from her nap, decidedly ignoring the massive wet spot on his shoulder, he went to pull some pants on, grabbing some money from his wallet to pay the driver with.

Taking the food and tipping nicely, he shut the door, returning to the bed. Dropping the sack of food onto the sheets, he sat back down and began dividing their orders up. He had his back to her as he concentrated on his food--he always hated people watching him eat. “What do you think of it?” he asked after a mouthful of his own lasagna.

She cut her lasagna in half, determined to eat more salad than pasta. She needed to save some face at this point, right? Especially if they were to possibly...maybe see each other...again?

“It's pretty good,” she said finally. To be honest, any food would have been good after how famished they’d made each other. “Yours?”

“Good,” he said nonchalantly. “Not the best thing I've eaten today.” He threw a smug smirk over his shoulder at her. “I think I might be up for dessert too.” Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he held up a hand. “And I fully intend to use my fingers this time.”

The thought of being able to make her come again already had his heart pounding, and his cock tried to give a delighted twitch. Not quite ready yet, then. He finished the rest of his food, even leaning over to steal a forkful of hers as well; she didn't look like she was going to eat it all.

“Hey!” she snapped, fending his fork away with her own. “The only people allowed to steal my food are best friends and boyfriends!”

“What? Fuck buddies don't count? I'm good enough for you to come for me, but not to share food? Oh please,” he rolled his eyes, giving up his attempt to take another bite.

She rolled her eyes right back at him. “I gotta like you a little bit more if I'm going to give up food to you. I'm _saving_ this for later.” To prove her point, she got up and marched over to the mini fridge, placing the container inside. She turned back around and made a bratty face at him. Nevermind the fact that she was completely nude and his come was running down her thighs, fresh streaks falling over the ones that had dried during her nap.

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the liquid coating her thighs before slowly lifting them to her face. “That shouldn't be nearly as sexy as it is--my come dripping out of you.” He paused, eyes going dark as his cock finally decided it was time and hardened nearly painfully, protesting the pants he was still wearing. “Shit, I don't even care that I'm not good enough to share food. Right now, I don't have to share _you_.”

He would really need to learn not to leave easy ins for her sarcasm. “Oh, shit, I didn’t tell you? There’s two more guys headed up here any minute now. I was thinking of having, like, a massive gang bang, all orifices. Just your casual Tuesday morning.”  

Obviously she was fucking with him, so he jumped up and dropped his mouth open in surprise, “No way! I was actually planning to tie you up and invite two more guys over, too! Gang bangs all around! All that talk about not sharing...pffffft.” Leveling a look at her that said he could be cheeky too, he finally smirked and shook his head. He was enjoying this far too much.

Rey let out a giggle, an almost too-girly sound for the situation that they were in. “You know, I haven’t had _this_ much fun during a hook-up in...a while. Maybe never.”

She slowly approached the bed, moving to stand before him. She could see his cock straining against his pants and she knew she was ready, too. She slid her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders as she quietly admitted, “I wouldn’t be adverse to doing this again.”

He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not by her admission, though he felt the same. “Me either,” he agreed, unsure if he should go in for a tender kiss or just throw her on the bed. He wasn't quite what they were at this point, to be honest. Fuck buddies for sure, but for how long? It also wasn't just a casual hookup; typically you didn't feed your one night stand in the middle of fucking, either.

Ah, fuck it. He went in for the tender kiss, going slow enough to thoroughly explore her mouth, savoring her taste until she decided she'd had enough.

“Good,” she muttered against his lips. She grinned up at him as she slowly pulled away, a wicked twinkle in her eyes. She slid her hands down his chest, making sure to pay proper homage to each piece of his 8-pack, before she began to undo his pants. “It’s helmet time.”

He made a noise that was dangerously close to a cackle, nodding as he watched her undo his pants. He helped her slide them down and then stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Turning to her, he pushed her back against the bed, then turned and grabbed his helmet from the table, holding it between his hands as he came back to the bed, shifting it back and forth.

“You're _sure_ you want this?” he asked with a smile. “I can't guarantee I can keep from laughing, but I'll do my best.”

“Oh come on. I've come around my vibrator enough times thinking about it to have earned you at least _trying_ to be serious for me!” She spread her legs for him, beckoning him closer. “I promise to make it worth your while. And hey, you can still cuff me, if you want. I'll be _completely_ helpless below you. No sass involved.”

That had him pausing, considering her with a suddenly serious gaze. “No sass,” he pointed a long finger at her, eyes narrowing. Sliding the helmet on, he adjusted it a bit to fit, lowering the visor down so that she couldn't see him. He felt a little ridiculous to be completely naked except for the helmet, but hey, it was what she wanted. And when her eyes darkened and her pupils expanded, he was suddenly okay with it.

He reached for the handcuffs again, twirling them around in his fingers for a long moment. “I have a better idea,” he said, his voice coming out more mechanical sounding. In the middle of the headboard, there was a cutout design, with a bar in the middle, perfect for securing her hands to. He straddled her torso, knees on either side of her ribs and snatched her hands, cuffing one and lifting it over her head. Reaching for the other, he lifted it up as well and slid the metal links of the cuffs around the bar, snapping her other hand into it. He clicked them into place until they were tight enough that she couldn't slip her hands out, but they wouldn't hurt unless she struggled too hard.

“There we go,” he smirked to himself, backing off her body. He trailed his hands over her breasts and down her sides until he reached her legs, gripping her thighs as he yanked them open. His hard cock twitched with interest and he moved so that he was nestled against her, rubbing right along her wet folds. “You like feeling helpless, don't you, Miss Niima?” he asked, resorting back to what he called her when he pulled her over, watching her face as he slid through her wetness, lubing himself up with her juices.

“Yes, sir,” she replied, a shiver wracking through her body. This was absolutely as hot as she imagined it would be. It had all of the thrill of wild, anonymous, kinky sex with the comfort of knowing the man beneath helmet (at least, well enough to know that she could trust him).

She tugged a bit on her restraints as she dug her heels into the bed, attempting to leverage her hips into his, begging for penetration. She’d never been _this_ submissive to another before and it was already heightening her pleasure. She’d had some sense of control when her hands were cuffed behind her back, but now, laid out like an offering, she was helpless.

“I think I quite like you like this, completely at my mercy,” he commented, reaching up to cover her breasts, casually rolling her nipples between his fingers.

It did something to him, to feel her hips lift up, trying to get him inside her like a bitch in heat. Looking down to where he was rubbing over her, he pulled back, lining up with her slick entrance. “I'm going to fuck you so hard while your hands are tied up, unable to move.” He pushed forward, fighting her body for room as she adjusted around him, a hiss escaping between his teeth at the tight fit. She was so fucking wet for this, for _him_ , and it drove him crazy. There was something about being in control like this, with her just laying there and _taking it,_ moaning beneath him that made him push into her harder, his thrusts rough and brutal, fueled by the thought that he could do anything he wanted to her right now.

“Yes, sir. Anything you want, sir,” Rey said, shuddering around him already. Fuck this was so hot. She did her best to meet him thrust for thrust, but the pace he was setting was almost too much for her to compete with. Her hips bounced on reflex but she was otherwise powerless to influence him or his pace. She really was helpless below him, a happy receptacle for his hammering.

The sounds of how hard he was pumping into her hit him, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh spurring him on faster. He watched the way her breasts moved with each thrust, mesmerized by the sight as her tight pussy started to clench around him. “Almost there,” he breathed, the sound coming out distorted and mechanical sounding. She was taking it so well, and he praised her in turn. “You're taking my cock so nicely, like a good little slut, aren't you?”

She would have to smack him for that later, but for now she was a little bit preoccupied with coming. And it was a little sexy to hear him say that with that mechanical voice, especially since she knew he didn’t mean it. Well, she hoped he didn't mean it. And he’d kissed her so tenderly before, and he _did_ want to see her again, so…

“Fucking _A_ ! Holy shit! Right there, sir! Oh fuck me right there, sir! I'm your little slut. I need your cock so much,” she babbled incoherently as he pounded into her g-spot. “Please rub my clit. Oh fuck, _please!_ I’m gonna come. I need to come. Please let me come on your cock!”

“Do it!” he growled, giving another sharp thrust as he reached down to give her what she'd asked for. He applied pressure to her clit, rolling in a circular motion, his thumb matching how hard his hips were moving in intensity. “Come all over my cock, like the good little slut you are!” Fuck, he was so close. He didn't actually think she was a slut, but damn, if calling her one and having her react like that didn't do it for him.

He watched the way her lips were parted, struck with the overwhelming desire to kiss her again. He couldn't with the helmet on, of course, but maybe after; after she'd been fucked into the next dimension.

Rey came near-violently, her entire body bowing as she screamed out her orgasm. She was vaguely aware that she had definitely squirted, but she couldn’t care about that right now. Instead, she was far more distracted by the pleasure that was rocking her body to the core, her abs jerking violently as her body attempted to expel as much of her come as humanly possible all over him, as per requested. She looked up at him and was momentarily dazed to realize that his visor reflected her blissed-out expression right back at her, seeing her hair wild and her lipstick smeared and her eyes so glazed with lust that she hardly recognized herself in that girl. That was the face of a girl who had been fucked and fucked _excellently._ How was it possible that that lucky she was Rey herself?

Oh, _fuck._ Rey had fucking squirted over him. Jesus _Christ_ , that was so hot. Kylo gave her a few more hard thrusts through her orgasm until he felt his balls tighten, drawing up against his body as he came, once again glad that he didn't have to wear a condom. It was so satisfying to come deep inside her, laying a primal claim on her that would prevent anyone else from trying to fuck her, at least until she showered and got his scent off. Panting as he filled her, he groaned, finally rolling off to collapse next to her for a moment.

He took the helmet off and found the keys, uncuffing her hands, then setting everything on the nightstand before he rested against the bed, staring over at her with a mixture of awe and adoration. “That was amazing. Have you ever done that before?”

Rey rubbed her wrists, needing the distraction as she quietly replied, “Once. I was going at myself pretty hard. But no guy has ever made me do that before.” She looked up at him, a blush painting her cheeks. “Thanks.”

He barked a laugh, shaking his head as he rolling back onto the bed. “Did you really just _thank_ me for sex?”

She rolled her eyes. “What else would you like me to say? ‘Oh gee, Mister Cop, that sure was swell! I love you so much! Marry me now!’” Rey snorted, rolling onto her side to shove at him. “Take my appreciation and shove it up your arse, then. Sorry if I was raised _properly._ ”

“Well, I don't know about marriage, but..I wouldn't mind seeing you again.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, freezing when he heard his phone going off. “Fuck,” he groaned, crawling off the bed. He grabbed his cell phone and answered quickly with his back to her, his cop voice coming out, authoritative and commanding.

Turning back to her, he gave an apologetic shrug and said, “I've got to go. I’m on call and need to respond to some shots fired.” He grabbed his clothing and began to fasten it back into place, his belt being the last thing. He came around the side of the bed and replaced the handcuffs back into the holder. “The room’s paid for the night, so you can stay as long as you want. I really am sorry, I was hoping it wouldn't end like this.”

Did he kiss her goodbye? No, their fling was over. It was time to see himself out before it got awkward.

Rey sat up, holding the blanket to her chest in the sudden return of her insecurity. “Can you--will you come back? After?”

“You want me to come back?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. “I mean, yeah I can. But you want me to?”

Rey nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “If you...want to. I know we said we’d see each other again, but if tonight is too soon, that’s fine, I get it. I mean, you probably want to go home and decompress or something. Nevermind, forget I said anything.”

“No, I want to,” he said quickly, maybe a little bit too eagerly. “I mean, to decompress, I just watch movies. Which I could do here. So if you don't mind me bringing some sappy romance movies with, that I'll probably fall asleep to, then sure.” He stepped forward and smiled faintly at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead lightly. He found a notepad and paper on the dresser and scribbled on it before handing it to her. “This is my cell phone number. Just in case. I don't know when I'll be back, but I really have to go…”

Rey looked down at the number and then back at him. He would come back. They would do this again. Oh _fuck_ how she wanted to do this again.

Bravado returning to her, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him with a hungry passion, eliciting a groan from them both. She threaded her fingers through his hair, mussing up the silky locks one last time as she held them together. When the need for air took over, she finally let go, although she held their foreheads together for a last lingering moment. She didn’t care if it was too intimate, it felt _right._

“I’ll see you later then, Officer Ren.”

Hand on the door handle, he turned back to her, flashing a devious smirk. “See you later, Miss Niima. Keep the bed sheets warm. I plan to fuck you again on them later.”


	2. Hot For You Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's decided to change careers while Rey still keeps coming upon him (literally...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hai!!!! We missed you all. And we REALLY missed these two! So we decided to write more.  
> And, not surprising, AT ALL, we let it get away from us. So enjoy <3

Truthfully, Kylo hadn't been planning a career change. He'd been content with his lot in life as a police officer, but it got dull every now and then. Pulling people over for speeding only got so exciting before even that started getting repetitive. But here he was, having shed his cop uniform and gun for a firefighter role instead. He'd graduated from the required 14 week, 600 hour training course, and had been working in this new career for about six months now. It was dangerous, since every time he ran into a burning building there was no guarantee he'd be coming out, but he could easily have said the same thing about being an officer.

He was at the station, doing his daily training with the weights. There were a few other guys milling about, some on the treadmills, some on other machines. Sitting on the bench, hunched over, he lifted one of the dumbbells, again and again, his mind wandering.

Of course it would wander back to Rey. They'd been meeting up a few times a month for nearly a year now, but they _weren't_ dating. Sure, he knew her favorite things, like which restaurants she preferred, which brand of toothpaste she liked, but they were _not_ dating. That being said, he also wasn't seeing anyone else to sate his more carnal needs. He didn't know if she was, and he didn't ask. He didn't want to know, truthfully. As long as she kept hitting him up to come over, he'd go. She liked to send him racy photos of herself, always making sure her face didn't show in its entirety, but occasionally he got a peek of the neck he loved sucking on and the lips he loved the taste of.

But no, they weren't dating.

He’d never questioned their silent arrangement, and she didn't either. It was easier this way, with no labels, no expectations.

Sometimes he wondered, though. Not seriously, but when he was alone, dick in hand, he let his mind drift to the thought that maybe one day what they had could turn into something more. They were lonely people, merely seeking out creature comfort and release as they meandered their way through their pathetic lives. That was all.

He hadn't heard from her in nearly two weeks now, which wasn’t necessarily odd, but it was on the tail end of when she normally texted him. Maybe he should reach out to her first, he thought. He had before, plenty of times, but for some reason, something told him not to.

It was hard to immediately respond, especially in his line of work, since he never knew when the alarm would go off and he'd have to suit up and head out. It was easier when he was away from the station, of course, but while he was on shift, he was tied to that alarm, always waiting. It seemed like all he did in life was wait.

___________

Rey Niima was _excellent_ at waiting. She was excellent at waiting for her parents to come back (one day…), she was excellent at waiting for her paychecks (eventually…), and she was excellent at waiting for Kylo to get in touch with her.

Except when she got too impatient and reached out to him, first. She hated being that girl, of course. She hated seeming needy and clingy as she texted him for...a booty call? No, it wasn’t that. They ate dinner together sometimes (always takeout or delivery in one of their houses) and they even had that day when they walked around the park (and then promptly fucked everywhere they couldn’t be seen). So, what exactly _was_ it?

Rey knew what it definitely _wasn’t_ though. They weren’t dating. Kylo was not her boyfriend and she was not his girlfriend. She knew this, because, for one, they weren’t fifteen, and for another, when she tried asking, once, he had seemed incredibly uncomfortable and they’d dropped the issue all together. It was fine. They were just...friends with benefits. Yes. That was it. Because they weren’t strangers blindly fucking (anymore) and they weren’t head-over-heels in that L-word Rey did _not_ say.

She sighed as she raked up the rest of the leaves, casting her eyes around the yard to make sure no more hand fallen before she lit the match. Kylo had gotten a new job as a firefighter and he seemed to have even less time for her than before. Plus, she often found herself worrying about him. In those long stretches of silence, her mind went to the worst possible things and she would panic. But she couldn’t just... _say_ something, so she would settle with taking a risque picture and using that as an excuse.

As soon as she was done burning these leaves, she was going to do it again. She hated to admit it, but she really...missed him. All of him, not just the really delicious, sinful parts of him.

As Rey went to head into the house, she noticed _fuckin’ Brenda_ looking out her window at her, “hiding" behind her curtains. Rey was half tempted to flip her nosey neighbor off but she held her temper at bay. Let Brenda gossip all she wanted to. Rey had to shave.

“Hey! You can't just leave that unattended! You want to set the whole neighborhood on fire?!” Brenda asked, peeking out through the slight crack she'd created in the window, her wrinkled mouth the only thing visible where the glass was slid up.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Have a good _night_ , Brenda!”

Nosey ass woman.

Brenda slammed the window shut, muttering something about calling the fire department for an uncontrolled burn.

_________________

The call came in from the police department, the chief saying there was a report of a woman burning a huge batch of leaves outside of her house. It was probably nothing, but burns weren't allowed inside the city limits, and they had to respond to the potential for an inferno, especially given how dry this past summer had been. It still had yet to rain and it was the middle of fall. With the lack of rain, the normally beautiful color changes on the trees went from green almost immediately to brown, the leaves shriveling and falling instantly.

Kylo took up his spot in the front seat of the truck, suited up except for his helmet. He'd recognized the address provided, and he hoped Rey was all right, so he'd been the first to volunteer to go. The truck was filled with other guys, standard protocol, but when they arrived at the familiar house, Kylo hopped out to meet up with the chief and head up to the front door. He could see the smoke coming from behind the house and he took a minute to inhale the scent of burning leaves--one of his favorites.

He knocked, waiting for her to answer, knowing that, had this had been any other time, he would have just let himself in. He heard his phone ping in his pocket, but he resisted the urge to pull it out.

Rey had heard the sirens but she didn’t think much of it...until she heard the insistent knocking at her door. She scrambled up from her bed, grabbing her silk floral robe from the back of the door. She’d been doing a themed photo for Kylo, having picked up a slutty schoolgirl outfit the other week. It wasn't much of an outfit so much as it was a white bra with a collar and a tie, a black and red micro mini skirt that didn’t even begin to cover her ass, and knee socks. She guessed it wouldn’t look _so_ weird answering the door in a robe and knee socks. People did that, right?

“I’m coming!” Rey shouted out.

While the other firemen were checking out the burn in the backyard, Kylo tried to hide a smile as he heard her. “Take your time, Miss Niima! It isn't like we have somewhere _else_ to be,” he called back.

When she finally answered the door, he blinked dumbly as he took in her 'outfit’. He'd ripped that robe down her arms numerous times. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to say something when the officer beside him spoke first.

“Ma’am, we got a report of an uncontrolled burn going in your backyard from a concerned resident. You know it's illegal to burn within the city limits, right?” Officer Peterson asked, one hand settled comfortably on his utility belt as he observed her.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I honestly didn’t know,” Rey gasped. She looked at Kylo, as if there was a way that he should have just known to tell her that. “I can just go hose it down if you want.”

Kylo shrugged, nodding. No use in wasting water on the truck when she had a perfectly capable hose. He should know, since he'd fixed the tap on the outside of her house in the spring. “Mind if I tag along? We have to make sure that it's actually out and won't burst back into flames as soon as we leave.”

“I...um...I need to get dressed before I go outside. It’s a bit...nippy out,” she said, shooting the other man a glance.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Kylo scanned over her again before he realized just how little she was wearing. “I'll meet you around back,” he said with a knowing glint to his eyes.

Officer Peterson just nodded and let the door shut as he stepped back. “I'll let you guys do your job. I'm going to see if she has any warrants or if I can just issue a citation.”

Kylo nodded, knowing it was standard. Everyone had their protocols to follow, and having been on both sides, he knew the man was just doing his job. Backing up, he walked around the house, seeing Rey’s nosey neighbor eyeballing them from her window with a smug smirk on her face. Brenda was always a nuisance. Either it was a noise complaint or that one time he and Rey had been roleplaying and Kylo had been prowling around outside her house and Brenda had called the cops on him. _That_ had been a fun thing to explain. Yes, we know each other. Yes, this is consensual stalking. Yes, I am absolutely planning to bang her later. It was always something.

He nearly laughed outright as he saw the size of the pile of leaves. It was hardly big enough to be called a pile, really. Honestly, it was probably best to just hang around until it burned itself out.

Once inside the house, she checked her phone and saw that Kylo still hadn't seen her message. She couldn’t waste this opportunity, though. He was _here_ and he was dressed like _that_ and she could absolutely fuck the hell out of him right now.

< _Can you get rid of the others? > _

Hearing his phone go off again, he finally pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen, seeing a few messages. Glancing up at everyone else and the fire again, he unlocked the screen and swallowed hard at the photo she'd sent. This woman was sin on legs, and he wanted nothing more than to just go up there and pin her against the nearest wall. But could he get rid of the others? The cop would be no issue, but the other firemen probably wouldn't just leave him here, even if he asked.

_ <I’ll try, no guarantees.> _

If only there was a way…

As fate would have it, Mitaka, the short, mousey man that he was, came running over from the truck. He was usually the one to drive and stay in it to keep an eye on the radio given his much smaller stature.

“There's a fire nearby, in one wing of the hospital and we're the closest to it, so we have to go,” he said as he came to a halt.

“I'll stay to keep an eye on this,” Kylo replied, nodding back to the tiny bonfire.

The rest of the guys immediately began to milling about, running towards the truck in a rush. Kylo gave them a nod and a few good lucks before he turned his attention back to his phone as they disappeared.

_ <They're gone, but the officer is still here.> _

_ <He’ll probably leave in a bit. Wanna come hang out outside?> _

< _You want me to change out of this? > _

Kylo smirked openly at that, tapping out a reply quickly.

_ <Absolutely not. Just throw a hoodie and some baggy sweats over it.> _

“Hey, Ren, are you gonna be okay over here?” One of the others, Jober, asked as they moved to get on the truck.

“Are you kidding? If he hadn’t volunteered to stay behind, I would have. Did you _see_ the girl? Damn,” Rodinon, another firefighter, added, chuckling. “This is why we do this, right? The hot girls.”

“ _Fire_ , guys, at a _hospital!”_ Mitaka reiterated, looking frustrated. “Keep it in your pants and let's _go!”_

Kylo rolled his eyes, shooing them off. “Go save people and do your jobs instead of worrying about where I'm going to stick my dick.”

That was the thing about working with this bunch; he could come right out and say he was going to screw Rey into the next dimension and no one would bat an eye because they all made jokes like that.

There were a few laughs in response until the sirens on the truck wailed to life and they sped off.

Rey stood at her back door, having followed his instructions. She’d thrown on the baggiest hoodie she owned, which just so _happened_ to be his old police academy hoodie, as well as a pair of her own dark gray sweatpants. She’d even thrown on her slippers, for comfort.

“Is everything going to be okay? The big bad fire isn’t isn’t going to attack poor Mrs. Smith across the street, is it?” she asked, smirking. She’d also put her hair in pigtails because it was comfy...obviously.

Turning to look at her, he was suddenly very grateful for the suit he was wearing or his erection was going to be on display. “I like your hair,” he whispered, ducking his head just a bit so she could hear him better. As he straightened, he remembered she'd asked a question, “I don't know, it's hard to say about Mrs. Smith. She might be a goner.”

“Miss Niima, here’s your ID back,” Officer Peterson said, approaching them. “Your work visa is expiring in a few months, Miss Niima. Are you aware of that?”

Rey swallowed, hating that that had just come up. _Great_. She hadn’t wanted Kylo to know that she could be leaving at the new year. She didn’t need anything becoming complicated.

“Yes, officer,” Rey replied.

“Also, I couldn’t help but notice a traffic citation on your record, issued by a _certain_ ex-police officer,” Peterson said, raising an eyebrow at Kylo. “Did you know you two have met before?”

“I did, yes,” Kylo said truthfully. He wouldn't say to what capacity, but he wouldn't lie to the man, especially when he’d said her name as soon as they'd arrived. “Funny that we keep meeting like this, don't you think, Miss Niima?”

He was trying to hide the panic in his voice at the thought of her going back to England. Fuck. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd known it was coming, but couldn't she get an extension or something? He looked away from her for a moment, his jaw working as he stared into the flames.

She was going to be leaving. She couldn't leave.

“Very funny,” Rey said. She furrowed her brow at him, wondering what was going on with his voice. He sounded very different, but she wasn’t sure why.

“Seeing as it is entirely plausible that you’re unaware of city laws, I’m going to let this slide. Make sure you don’t leave until this fire is completely out, Ren. Have a good night, ma’am,” Peterson said, giving her a head tip. “Remember you’re on duty, Ren,” he said as he passed Kylo.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo muttered back dutifully. He moved over to the fire and picked up a stick, poking around at the leaves.

“Were you going to tell me?” he asked softly, keeping his eyes down.

Rey sighed, leaning against the side of her house. “Eventually, I guess. I dunno. You’re just really busy and it never seemed like the right time.” She shoved her hands into the hoodie pocket, looking gloomily down at her feet. “I’d rather spend my time with you doing something else.”

“I'm on duty,” he replied, making no attempt to move. “I really don't need Mrs. Smith getting me fired because she saw me go inside your house. How long do you have?” He poked a little bit more forcefully at the leaves, embers jumping a bit at the stimulus.

“Hey,” she said softly, pushing off the house and approaching him instead. She stood to the side of him, letting his much larger body block her from any snooping eyes. “Hey, let’s not...we shouldn’t waste what time we have.” She reached out and gingerly took his hand between both of hers. “We have until the new year. I have to be back in England by the first.”

“That's a couple of months,” he nodded slowly. They could work with that. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Let me put this out. I can't come inside right now, but I'll be back tonight if you want.”

He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye and tried to give a small smile. It felt forced, his good mood feeling a bit clouded.

“Want me to stay like this?” she asked, trying to steer the conversation back to their comfort zone: fucking. “You can peel all this off me when you get back here tonight.”

At that, he smiled. “I’d like that. Keep it on. And if you take those pigtails out, you're going to regret it.” Glancing over his shoulder, pleased when he saw Brenda had disappeared, probably to go watch her soap operas, he turned to kiss Rey quickly before letting her go to grab the hose.

Rey relaxed and grabbed the hose. She remembered when he’d come by to help her fix it, after she’d gotten listed that her landlord have refused to come out to make the repairs. Kylo was a great guy. He was a great friend, and an even greater lover. She was lucky to have him, even if it was only for a few more months. It was fine. This would be fine. She handed the hose over and stood to the side as he doused the tiny pile of leaves.

“Did you want me to order in for you? I know you don’t usually get time to eat at work,” she asked, trying to keep it casual. Friends did that for each other. Nothing weird. They were friends and even when she went back to England they’d still be friends.

“I'll get some take out on my way over. Just text me what you want,” he replied, his heart feeling heavy. How many more times would they go through this ritual before she had to go? He was doubting everything he'd thought this past year; maybe they weren't just friends, at least on his end. There _was_ one way she could stay, but...that was crazy. They were friends, and that was it.

“Sounds perfect,” she said, almost too brightly. She didn’t like his expression. She really hated that this was how today was going. Deciding to keep it light, she gave him a playful tap on the butt. “Go fight some big bad fires, Kylo. I’ll go be a good, law-abiding citizen and _not_ start any more fires. Maybe."

“Well, I'll have to order an Uber to go,” he smirked. He didn't exactly have a ride back to the station, _or_ to the fire. He supposed she _could_ drop him off, but that would look suspicious. Uber it was, then. “Can we just...sit? While it comes? Just talk for fifteen minutes?”

“Yeah!” she said immediately. She blushed. “I mean, yes, sure. Did you want to come inside? It really _is_ a bit brisk out here, and I’m hardly wearing anything.”

“Sure, but I mean it about _just_ talking,” he smirked as he pulled out his phone and ordered the car. “Don't want you getting sick, though.” He checked behind him again, grateful that no one seemed to be watching them as they both slipped inside. He settled himself in one of her kitchen chairs, the one he usually sat at whenever he came over. He slumped back in it, thinking about the fire he was going to be headed towards as well as her situation.

“What are you doing for the holidays?” he asked, tilting his head curiously at her.

Rey plopped into the chair closest to him, pulling up so that her knees were brushing his. Platonically, of course. “Um, probably spending it with the boys and Rose, like usual. Finn’s going to...he said he’d go back with me for a while. We kind of joked for a bit about getting married so I could stay, but we had a feeling they’d figure out he’s so very gay and couldn’t sell it. But he’s going to help me get settled for a while.”

“That's...good,” he nodded in agreement. “I mean, I could…” he trailed off, wondering if he was about to overstep. He could marry her. Friends did that. And they could make it convincing since they did know an awful lot about each other. They already slept together. What was a fake marriage?

Rey knew where he was going and she knew she needed to distract him from that train of thought, and _fast_. She refused to let him ruin his life just to keep her in the States so they could...could...Besides, she didn’t want to be fake married. She wanted to only be married once and to the person she loved. Kylo didn’t love her, so why live a lie?

She launched herself at him, kissing him hard as she climbed onto his lap. She ground down onto him with purpose, knowing what she needed to do to get him hard, even through all these layers. She needed him to not say what he was going to say. They didn’t need to go down that path. They just needed to fuck. Now.

Somewhere in the back of his blood-deprived brain (since it all just rushed south), he knew she was trying to distract him. Damn her for knowing just how to do that. His hands came up to cup her face, his long fingers sliding into her hair as he held her to him. He devoured her mouth, needing to memorize the taste of her and keep it ingrained for whenever she finally left.

“Clothes off,” he growled, shifting her back on his lap so that she could reach the appropriate zippers. They'd had enough practice with this uniform as it was, so it wouldn't take too long. He ripped her--his--hoodie over her head and tossed it aside, his hands immediately dropping to cup her breasts through her bra, squeezing almost roughly. He slid them around her back next to unclasp her bra and yank it down her arms, tossing it aside.

She moved off his lap fully to pull off her sweatpants, the skirt, and the thong all in one motion, yanking the collar and tie off her neck after. She stood before him in just her pigtails and kneesocks, breathing hard as she watching him shove away his lower layers. She knew that if he left his black T-shirt on, her scent would rub off on it. She knew that he liked that.

“Where do you want to fuck me?” she asked huskily.

Standing, he grabbed her and pushed her back onto the table, spreading her legs wide as he moved between them. “Right here, right now. I don't have the patience to go anywhere else,” he rasped, gripping her hips to yank her down onto him as he thrusted forward. He let out a shaky groan as she enveloped him, pushing in and out with a deep, heavy rhythm. He loved watching the way her perfect tits bounced with every thrust, and there was no way she wouldn't be bruised tomorrow with how tightly he was holding her.

“God, _fuck,_ Kylo! Just like that! Fuck me hard like that,” she moaned, clawing at the table below her for some sense of purchase as he pounded into her at a punishing pace. The kitchen table was not the most comfortable place to be fucked on, but this was not at all the first time they’d done this. Although, last time he’d bent her over. _This_ felt more raw, far more animalistic. She ignored how it panged her heart to realize that he was feeling feels that they both would not be discussing. This wasn’t about _feelings_. It was only about one very specific one.

Slamming into her as he was, he had enough sense to realize her bare back was probably catching against the table and he adjusted her legs to go from around his waist up to his shoulders. _“Look at me,”_ he commanded, his voice nearly a snarl. “Look at me while I fuck you, Rey. I want you to remember this. Every single time we've ever done this, I want you to remember, and I want the mere _thought_ of it to get you so fucking wet that you can't help yourself. That you have to go find the nearest room and finger fuck yourself to my memory. Do you understand?”

She felt herself clench down on him at the filth of his words, her body immediately responsive to his words. She had no doubt in her mind that he was being entirely sincere, and she also had no doubt that the command would stick and she’d fuck her fingers raw several times over remembering this specific moment. There was something about the blaze in his eyes, about the grips of his hands and the absolutely perfect way his body slammed into hers. She came, hard, knowing it was the first of a few.

“Y--yes!” she panted in response, remembering in the haze of her ograsm that he’d asked her a question. “Fuck!”

“Remember that answer, because _no one_ will ever fuck you like this,” he growled, reaching around between them to rub at her clit with his thumb. He knew the pattern she preferred and he carried it out with ease as words just kept tumbling from his mouth. “You can go find whatever fuck buddy you want when you go, but until then, you're _mine._ And when he sticks his cock into this _perfect_ little cunt that he doesn't deserve, you can call _my_ name.”

Part of him thought maybe he was going too far, but his emotions were in turmoil and this was the perfect outlet.

She whimpered and moaned, far too gone as her second orgasm ripped through her to say much else. She wanted to tell him that there could never be someone else, that he had literally ruined every other man for her in the history of forever and she was going to live out a lonely life with her vibrator. She also knew that his words _should_ worry her, even a tiny bit. They weren’t anything to each other except for fuck buddies, but he was laying ownership on her. She should smack him and tell him to fuck off because he didn’t own shit about her. Instead, she was coming and coming and coming and fuck if she didn’t want him to say it again. She had been his from the first moment he handed her that stupid traffic ticket, although what she was to him still wasn’t clear. Right now, though, it didn’t matter. She’d be anything he wanted her to be if it meant he kept fucking her like this.

Grunting, he gasped slightly as she tightened around him, moaning as he pumped a handful more times. And then he was coming, laying his physical claim on her. He collapsed forward, bending her just a little bit more in half before he realized that was probably uncomfortable. He lowered her legs gently to either side and pressed a tender kiss against the side of her neck. He mouthed something against her skin, but no sound came out. He knew what he'd meant, though, and that was enough for now.

“You’re--you’re still coming back, r--right?” Rey panted, her world spinning as she came down from her high. She hissed lowly as he slid out of her, feeling his come leaking out of her and onto her table. Thank goodness there was lemon Pledge just a few feet away on the counter.

Catching his own breath, he grabbed a few wipes from the counter (they'd started leaving those in convenient places) and brought them back, wiping them both off. “Yeah, I'll come back.”

His phone pinged a minute later, and he raced to get himself redressed. “Let me know what you want for dinner, okay?”

They were both studiously ignoring everything he'd said prior, and he felt only slightly bad. He'd meant every single word of it, though, so he didn't feel _that_ bad.

“Be safe,” she said as she saw him to the door. She still hadn’t dressed herself, her body still too warm from the intense fucking she’d just endured to even imagine getting dressed. Maybe she’d stay just like this, for him. It wouldn’t be the first time she laid out basically nude and waited for him to get back (although, a few of those times involved his handcuffs that she loved so much).

“Always,” he smiled, kissing her cheek before bolting out to the waiting car. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

__________

If Rey had thought the knowledge that she was leaving in a few months would help them see each other more often...she was wrong. Apparently, shit catching on fire didn’t really _care_ that she was going to leave this country and Kylo Ren behind come the new year, meaning that every day they had together was precious and necessary. For the memories, of course. After all, she was going to need them to finger herself to, just like he’d commanded.

So it wasn’t _really_ her fault when she was working in the shop and the grease fire had started. She hadn’t noticed the grease there, and the sparks from her welding shouldn’t have been _that_ hot. It was cold out! The air was slightly damp! She had definitely _not_ done it on purpose! After all, there wasn’t even a guarantee that Kylo would have been the one to respond in the first place. She wasn't so stupid as to endanger all of the lives of her coworkers just to get some dick. That was childish. Obviously.

But when the sprinklers went off and the annoying ringing set in, she hoped. She really did. Even as she leapt away from the flames, getting singed along the right side of her body in the process, she was still wondering if Kylo would come. As she sat off to the side and hissed in pain, she really wanted to see him arriving on the truck.

When he arrived on the scene, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked for the source. He saw Rey sitting off to the side, but the station was short staffed. He rushed over to her quickly, asking if she was all right and briefly checking her over. It didn't look _too_ bad, but she'd live. She would have to wait for medical attention until the ambulance arrived, as he had to rush into the workshop to help extinguish the flames before it spread further.

It took forever, but when they were finally out, the ambulance was there, tending to her. He was filthy, but he didn't care as he sat beside her, watching the EMT wrap gauze around her arm. “You okay?” he asked, frowning as he inspected the wounds. He could have treated it himself, but he'd been called to help out elsewhere.

“I’m fine. You can’t be the only one getting a little fire bite here and there. I get burns all the time,” she said, shrugging. When the EMT reminded her to _stay still,_ she murmured an apology, looking away from them both. Her stupid heart was pounding so fast to have Kylo next to her, his body covered in ash from the fire. It was unbelievably hot. She had a serious problem.

“I think you're going to be out of work for a little bit,” he smirked, looking back to the shop. A good portion of it was black, the walls scorched. An inspector would have to come out and check the building for structural integrity before they'd be allowed to clean up and resume business.

“Fan-bloody-tastic,” she muttered. “ _Now_ what am I supposed to do all day long?”

“I can think of something,” he said lowly. The EMT just gave them a look, but didn't say anything. When Kylo reached over to take her hand gingerly in his, careful of the gauze around that too, the other man seemed to understand that they knew each other.

“Very funny, Kylo. I could get deported early if they know I’m not working. I’ll need to find a temp job or something.” _Because I don’t want to go_.

Honestly, Rey knew it was a miracle in the first place that she even got approved to come to the States to be a mechanic of all things, especially one who was primarily paid under-the-table. But she knew the guy who owned the place and he’d been ill and he’d wanted her to come and run the shop while he was in the hospital. It had taken a lot of convincing and paperwork and interviews but she’d finally been given a two year visa to watch the shop in his stead. But he was coming back from medical soon and the visa was going to run out. She’d have to go back.

Unless there was something else to stay for.

His smile was instantly wiped away at the reminder that she'd be leaving, but he just nodded. “Right. Anyway, ah, I'm sure my mom could find you something to do in the meantime. She has her own law firm and she's always in need of assistants.”

He used his teeth to pull off his gloves and set them aside, looking around while she thought about it.

“Thanks, but I think Finn or Poe can help me out.” _Thanks, but working for your mother would be the most supreme level of awkward because she’s just going to_ know _I’m fucking her son and I can’t do that._

“Okay, that's your call. Whatever you want,” he nodded again, almost to himself. “Tonight?” he asked after a minute, giving her a knowing look.

She bit her lip and looked around the garage. Everyone was so busy assessing the damage and making sure everyone was okay and the fire was really out and...

“What about right now? The office, there,” she said, nodding to the room up the stairs overlooking the whole shop.

“Are you sure? You should probably rest for a bit after just getting patched up. I mean, I know you're tough and all, but all the movement would probably hurt more than anything,” he said with a soft frown.

She stood up and shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Please.” She took a step closer to him while maintaining the semblance of a respectful conversation. “Take me, Kylo.”

Eyes darkening, he looked around them before agreeing. “You go first,” he whispered, pointing vaguely in that direction. “I'll be up in a minute.”

Rey turned to the assembled group of her coworkers. “I’ve gotta run up to the office and show him some paperwork. Is everyone okay down here? Please see the paramedics for anything, okay?” she double checked before assessing the round of nods and practically sprinting up.

Thankfully the shades were already drawn, so she wouldn’t call any attention doing that. She cleared off the couch and stripped off her clothes, hissing a bit as the sting got to her again. But she wanted to do this and she was going to. Just as she was making sure her clothes were folded in the order she’d need to put them back on in, she heard him enter.

“How much time do we have?” she asked, ignoring what else that question could be referring to.

“Not long,” he murmured as he clicked the door shut behind him. “Maybe 10 minutes tops? Unless you want to push our luck.” He locked the door and then went to remove his heavy jacket, draping it over a chair as he came forward. He pushed the suspenders off his shoulders and unzipped the pants, stepping out of them and then undoing his jeans. He pushed them down, knowing he could quickly dress again in under a minute if need be.

“I'm glad you're okay,” he murmured as he bent over her where she sat on the couch, grasping her face and kissing her deeply.

She kissed him back with equal passion, fighting past the lump in her throat and the tears burning in her eyes. As she pulled him down to lay on top of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back and tried not to sob as the reality of the situation hit her. She’d been right next to it. She could have been way more hurt. She could have _died_ and he would never know that she…

She shuddered as the tears broke free, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder as she tried to keep them as silent as possible. This was embarrassing. Who wanted to fuck a crying girl?

He stroked the back of her head gently, his other arm wrapping around her back as he lowered her back to the couch. He adjusted her so that she was laying on it properly, her legs stretched out. “Are you sure you want to do this right now, sweetheart? We can wait. It's okay,” he whispered soothingly.

The term of endearment broke her further and she shook her head. “No, I’m fine. It’s the smoke or, just, _please_ ,” she whimpered, trying to get him back on top of her and between her legs where he belonged. “Please, Kylo. Please…” _make love to me_. But those were words she’d never say. That would be stupid. That would lead to heartbreak. She wasn’t that pathetic.

He smiled gently, nodding as he climbed onto the couch with her. “Let me know if it hurts too much, okay? I don't want to hurt you.” He wrapped her legs back around his waist, taking a minute to think of how much they belonged there. He bent down to kiss her softly, tenderly, bracing himself on his hands beside her head. He was never more relieved than he was now that she was okay, that she hadn't been too badly harmed in the fire. He'd never forgive himself if she'd been injured and he could have done something to help her or to prevent it.

He moved one hand to help guide himself into her, sinking in slowly. His breath caught as he felt her warmth, reminding him that she was still alive and _here._ As he bottomed out against her, he deepened their kiss a bit more, still keeping it slow and sweet as he pulled back and pumped back into her, his movements strong but not to the point of frantic fucking. This was...this was something else. They'd had sex countless times, but it had never been like this before. There was something under the surface, something they were trying to convey with their bodies rather than words.

He rolled his hips against her, dragging himself through her wet heat. Her body clung to his, trying to keep him inside, and he felt a shiver roll through him. He wanted to stay, wanted stay like this forever. She couldn't leave, not when they were like this. If he tied her to his bed and they kept doing this, she wouldn't have time to pack her suitcases. She wouldn't have to go. He realized just how much he'd come to depend on her, and not even for sex. He could tell her about his day and his problems and she would listen and offer solutions. They had inside jokes that no one else could even hope to understand. He knew her favorite movies and even the exact tang of her morning breath. She knew him better than anyone else, and she was still around. She knew that he liked sappy romance movies, and on a few occasions, she'd even come over to watch a few with him. She knew he liked his steaks cooked medium rare at _max,_ and how he wore glasses whenever he read a book at night, or how relations with his family were strained. She knew him inside and out, and he knew her.

She clung to him in every way she could, desperate and terrified, but it wasn't the fire that had scared her: it was him. When he’d fucked her so brutally on her kitchen table after her last “fire", when he’d said those filthy, filthy words, she had been so close to telling him much of the same, except that she didn’t _want_ him to fuck anyone else. It was selfish, she knew it was, but he was _hers_ , so completely and utterly. Just as she was his.

“Yours,” she whispered through her tears, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder again. She hoped he didn’t hear. She didn’t want him to hear.

He heard. Part of him was proud she'd said that, while another was terrified. “Mine,” he agreed quietly over her head. “And I'm yours.”

It hit him suddenly, and he wasn't sure how or even when it had happened. Maybe it was that very first meeting, maybe it was six months into their arrangement. Whatever the reason or when it had happened, Kylo had fallen in love with Rey at some point along the way. He needed her. He needed her more than he'd needed anyone else.

She nodded, accepting his words greedily, and relaxed back into the couch. She stared up into his eyes and she could _see_ that he meant it. She hoped he saw the same in hers. She really had. She had been his from that very first day and she’d spent every day after denying herself. She thought the casual fucking would be enough. She knew she shouldn’t get attached. She knew it was pointless and reckless and cruel to them both.

“I don’t want to leave you,” she admitted, clenching him inside of her as tightly as she could, as if imprinting him inside of her forever.

He shuddered slightly as his orgasm approached, goosebumps rising along his skin. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, “Then don't. Stay with me. I need you.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. “I can’t. I have to go back. The only way I could would be…a lie. We can’t live a lie, Kylo.” She shook her head again, trying to shake away the fresh tears. This was ridiculous. She wasn’t this weepy girl. So why was she now?

“Would it really be a lie?” He asked quietly, searching her eyes.

“You’re not-- _we’re_ not thinking straight. Just...just keep fucking me, okay? We can talk later,” she said, her throat suddenly too tight again. No, nope, no way. She was _not_ having this conversation. Especially after a traumatic incident. They didn’t mean any of what they were saying. She refused to deal with the consequences of her words in this moment when she had a more clear mind later.

Maybe she was right. Maybe sex wasn't the best time to have this conversation. He would just have to make sure that whenever it finally came around again that she didn't throw her walls up again. Trying to hide his disappointment, he nodded and moved his head slightly, bringing his face along the side of hers.

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes to concentrate on making her come in what little time they had left before he could come too. His chest felt tight, and he thought they were having a moment, but she'd wanted him to fuck her instead, and he would. He picked up his pace, making his long and slow strokes faster and more powerful as he tried to give her what she wanted.

She tried to squeeze her last few tears away as he picked back up in earnest, and soon her silent sobs fell away to quiet moans. When she finally came, it felt empty and wrong. Something had shifted between them and she didn’t know what to do. They couldn’t do _that_. That was irresponsible. And she wasn’t so stupid as to begin a real, honest relationship with the guy she’d been screwing every moment she could for the last year plus, before she left to go to another country. That was _also_ irresponsible. It was fine. They’d just keep fucking whenever they could and then she’d leave and it would be fine.

He came shortly after her, and it wasn't nearly as satisfying as it usually was. He'd told her he wanted her to stay, and he was willing to do whatever need be to have her do it. And she'd shot him down. He pulled away from her, managing to find a box of tissues before any fluids managed to leak out onto the couch. He handed them to her wordlessly, eyes downcast as he cleaned himself up and then got redressed.

“I've got to go,” he mumbled, slipping his jacket back on. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“Thanks,” she muttered back, angling her body away from his as she went to get dressed.

Well, _fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come <3 
> 
> (...lol)


	3. Hot For You (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of these two law-breaking morons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just going to warn you right now that this chapter is a doozy. As is always our problem, we wrote far too much and there was never a good place to break it up, so...enjoy so, so many words.

Rey was safe to the point of annoyance after that. Every tiny thing that happened around her, she made _sure_ there was no danger of fire. She even avoided cooking for a while, scared she would make a mistake and cause a blast. At first her friends brushed this off as an obvious aftermath of her brush with death. As Rey became more irritated, however, Finn realized that it was she was avoiding something else _entirely._

“Hey, Peanut. How are things?” Finn asked as casually as he could, testing the waters with her one blustery late October afternoon.

“Fine,” she huffed back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Rey, don’t lie to me,” Finn said, glaring her down. “When was the last time you saw your boyfriend?”

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend! Don’t be ridiculous! Why would I date someone when I leave soon? You’re being a jerk!” Rey snapped.

Finn’s eyes went wide and he held his hands up in defense. “Okay, okay, calm down, Peanut. Jeez.”

He sent a message ahead to Poe and Rose to avoid the topic of Kylo altogether, although he felt better knowing his suspicions had been confirmed. He was almost proud of her for realizing that her fuck buddy meant more to her than that. He pitied that she only just now realized it. Maybe he could help, though…

 

* * *

 

Kylo hadn't seen Rey since that day at the fire. He'd texted her occasionally, just simple questions, but he only received simple answers in response, if she even bothered replying at all. Maybe they had been stupid to think that this could have just stayed centered around one thing: sex. Maybe it would have, if he hadn't found out she'd be leaving. Maybe. Whatever the change, Rey suddenly didn't want to talk to him, and he had to accept that. All good things come to an end eventually, right?

It'd been about a week since he’d asked her to stay with him. It made sense to him, why not to her?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stared blankly at the station’s calendars for the upcoming year. He was to be featured as Mr. July, wearing just the pants portion of his uniform with the suspenders up. His shirt was missing, and he just knew it was to feed the thirsty housewives in the city. Whatever, it was just a shirt missing. What made it hard to look at was the firehose they'd had him straddle, making it look like the end piece was actually his dick. It was almost cringe-worthy in his own mind, but he did have to admit his chest and torso looked nice.

What the fuck was he doing?

He shoved the calendar away, tapping his fingers on the counter of his own house. He was actually off shift for once, and normally he would have texted Rey and asked her to come over. So soon after what had happened, he hesitated before finally saying fuck it. He wanted to see her.

As he pulled out his phone, he noticed a few texts from an unknown number. Curious, he opened them up.

> < _Hey man, it’s Finn > _
> 
> _ <Rey’s Finn> _
> 
> _ <I’m not sure if you know anyone else named Finn> _
> 
> _ <anyway> _
> 
> _ <I get the feeling that she pushed you away because you found out she’s leaving> _
> 
> _ <And you should know that now she’s absolutely miserable> _
> 
> _ <Because my girl is so stuck on you it’s almost embarrassing> _

Kylo raised an eyebrow at that, his heart leaping at the idea that she may actually have meant what she'd said last week. He typed in a flurry, sending back:

> **Kylo:**
> 
> _< What do I do? I asked her to stay.> _
> 
> _ <She didn't want to talk about it.> _

> **Finn:**
> 
> _< you WHAT!?!?> _
> 
> _ <dude. You realize that for her to stay that means she has to be engaged, right?> _
> 
> _ <no wonder she flipped!!!!> _
> 
> _ <She doesn’t want you to marry her so you can keep fucking her> _
> 
> _ <Jeez, you’re both equally stupid, aren’t you?>_

He frowned at that. He wasn't just asking her to stay to keep fucking her. Maybe he'd not made himself clear? He thought he'd been fairly clear...or maybe not. He hadn't really said anything about his feelings towards her, had he? No wonder she bailed.

> **Kylo:**
> 
> _ <Shit you're right. What can I do? I want her, all of her and not just for sex.> _
> 
> _ <But even if I told her that, I highly doubt she'd want to marry me just to stay.>_

> **Finn:**
> 
> _< Well, I hate to tell you, but you’re not wrong> _
> 
> _ <The only way she’d marry you is if she thought you wanted to marry her, ultimatum or not.> _
> 
> _ <She has attachment issues. She’ll just convince herself that you only want to marry her for literally any reason other than love.> _
> 
> _ <but you DO love my girl> _
> 
> _ <Right?> _
> 
> _ <Otherwise, Poe and I are gonna kick your ass> _
> 
> _ <Just saying>_

Kylo sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. Rey had become such a huge part of his life from the minute she'd come into it.

> **Kylo:**
> 
> _< I do. I don't think I can live without her at this point.> _
> 
> _ <I don't want to find out.> _
> 
> _ <I'm coming to get her. And we’re going to go on a date.> _
> 
> _ <No sex.>_

> **Finn:**
> 
> _< We can chaperone, if you want.> _
> 
> _ <Poe has been dying to see you again since you changed professions> _
> 
> _ <He’s...REALLY looking forward to next July> _

Kylo shook his head, smirking slightly. Poe was obnoxious and he could hardly believe Rey _actually_ hung out with the guy, but whatever, he guessed.

> **Kylo:**
> 
> _< If he touches my ass again, I'm punching him.> _
> 
> _ <Make sure he knows that.>_

> **Finn:**
> 
> _< He knows he’s only allowed to touch the asses of those who touch his> _
> 
> _ <But she’ll probably flip out less if we’re there to support her.>_

> **Kylo:**
> 
> _< Fine, tell her to get her ass in gear.> _
> 
> _ <Be there in 30.> _

“Rey! Get dressed! We’re going out for dinner tonight,” Finn called out into her house.

“But I am putting food in the oven right now!” Rey argued, popping her head around the corner.

“Change in plans. You can eat that tomorrow. Tonight we dine out,” Finn said.

Rey sighed. She supposed getting out _would_ be nice. After doing some clean up at the garage, she hadn’t been allowed back in until the contractors said that it was repaired and safe. Which meant that she was stuck in her rental, watching Netflix and Hulu and ignoring her phone. She didn’t want to see Kylo. She didn’t want to talk about what had happened the last time they were together.

“Fine. Lemmie wash my hands and we can go,” Rey said.

“No, get changed. Something sexy. Like, Poe-wants-to-ask-you-to-join-us sexy,” Finn said.

“He asked me to join you guys that time I wore my unicorn onesie?” Rey countered.

Finn sighed. “A _sober_ Poe.” His boyfriend was lucky he was so fucking cute.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Oh _fine!”_

As she made her way back to her bedroom, Finn called out to her one more time. “And maybe shave!”

 

* * *

 

The restaurant was nice. Not so nice that they had to worry about a super expensive bottle of wine, but nice enough to where a button up shirt and dress slacks was the norm. Kylo was trying to keep his cool while waiting. He'd secretly been texting with Finn to pick out a place to go, and they were supposed to arrive any minute. He hoped Rey wouldn't bolt when she realized he was there too. Not that he was afraid to run after her and set her straight, but...it was supposed to be a nice dinner. No drama. Okay, maybe a little drama.

Finn held Rey’s hand as they walked into the restaurant while Poe had his arm draped around her waist. Finn felt lucky that this was pretty normal for them, or else Rey would realize that they were there to keep her from running. He saw Kylo before she did and he gripped her hand harder, which caused her to look up at him.

“Finn, what’s wrong?” Rey asked.

“Huh? Oh, nothing, just--”

“Hey,” Kylo said as he stood up from his waiting spot by the hostess’ area. He'd already let them know they had a party of 4 and they were just waiting for a free table.

Rey froze, although a certain part of her definitely turned to liquid heat at the sound of his voice. “Finn, what did you do?”

“Decided to expand our dinner party?” Finn shrugged. “Now play nice. Doesn’t Kylo look nice?”

“I’ll say,” Poe grinned.

Finn didn’t even look as he slapped his boyfriend upside his head, keeping his attention focused on Rey.

“Hi,” she ground out, face bright red. Was there anything _more_ embarrassing than your gay best friends forcing you out onto a date with your fuck buddy?

“Hungry?” Kylo offered, holding up the little electronic device that would light up once a table was ready. “You look nice, by the way.”

She blushed more, tucking the hair that she’d straightened on a last-minute whim behind her ear. She’d thrown on a dark red dress, a low cut and short little bandage dress she’d bought when she and Kylo had first started fucking. She hoped he didn’t remember...somehow.

“Thanks. You do, too,” she said.

He gave her a gentle smile as he stepped closer, running his gaze down her dress for a moment. He had to be good, but damn it if he didn't love that outfit. “You can stop ignoring me now,” he said with slightly narrowed eyes.

She sighed, looking away with a sheepish shrug and she broke away from the hold of her friends and towards him. “I guess.”

He rolled his eyes, dragging her into his chest to hug her. He felt a bit lighter with her there, like there wasn't a care in the world with her beside him. “Just relax, okay? Don't think about anything right now. Just enjoy yourself,” he said as he let her go. The little device was humming in his hand and it was apparently time to go grab their table.

She couldn’t help not smile, although it fell away as soon as she saw the smug smiles of Finn and Poe. _Great_. It was one thing for them to set her up like this, but it was quite another for them to gloat. It wasn’t like they got them together in the first place. If anything, Rose had the biggest hand in that.

Rey settled between Kylo and Poe, keeping the scheming Finn across from her. She didn’t trust him to not pull the whole “oh my god, I forgot we have to do some very gay thing that straights can’t come to so I guess you have to stay here" because they’d been friends for a while and she knew him. And besides, with Kylo to her left, she could run her hand up and down his thigh. She _had_ missed him.

Kylo couldn't help it--he settled his arm along the back of Rey’s chair, just barely brushing his fingers over her bare shoulder occasionally. While he didn't mind Finn and Poe there, eventually he wanted to get her alone so they could have a serious conversation. And this time, he was going to figuratively (maybe even literally) pin her down until she had a real, honest talk with him.

He ordered the chicken alfredo, getting his mixture of starches and proteins and even ordered a bottle of wine (just one), but it was white, something he knew everyone at the table enjoyed. Every so often, as he shifted, his knee touched hers, and eventually he just left it there, listening to the conversations around them.

There was a couple in the corner trying to be subtle with the woman’s foot in the man’s lap, digging into his crotch. Another table had a screaming child that they were trying to calm down to no avail, and Poe and Finn were trying, not too subtly, to get them to talk about the elephant in the room in front of them.

“So,” Poe clapped his hands together and leaned over the table. “Who’s gonna spill the beans first?”

“There are no beans, Poe. Drop it,” Rey hissed, glaring daggers at him.

“Peanut, be nice. We just think you two need to talk. Maybe there’s some unresolved emotions lingering here that need to be sorted out. Yeah?” Finn pushed.

Rey glared at him now. “Maybe. But in public, under _your_ judgy gazes, is certainly not ideal.”

“Judgement? From _us?_ Why Rachel Phoebe Monica!” Poe gasped.

“Ignore him, none of those names are mine,” Rey said, looking at Kylo now with desperation that said _please don’t judge me too hard for my incredibly extra friends._

Kylo just raised his eyebrows, a smirk hinting at the corners of his lips. “I could see you being a Rachel. Not Phoebe, though. That's just...no. To be fair, my name isn't really Kylo. Well, it is now, but I wasn’t born with it,” he chuckled.

“Oh. So, you changed your name? Legally?” she asked, trying to keep her tone conversational instead of accusatory. How was this only just now coming up? She frowned a bit, realizing that she really didn’t know him that well.

Thank god she wasn't going to marry him to stay in the country. She’d fail the interview in a heartbeat.

“Legally, yeah. Like...15 years ago,” he shrugged. “Ben Solo is just...I don't know. Too close to my father’s name.”

She at least knew that he had a strained relationship with his parents, who she remembered were named Han and Leia. She’d seen a total of two photos of them in his apartment, one of them with him very young and one of just them as a couple in what he said was recent years. They’d sent it to him and he didn’t have the heart to destroy it, although it wasn’t framed and just collected dust on his dresser instead.

“That’s fascinating. Rey, isn’t that fascinating?” Poe prompted.

Rey nodded, thinking of that photo and the man in it. Han Solo, Ben Solo’s estranged father. “Very. But, for the record, I do think that Ben is a nice name. Classic but distinctive.”

“I'm glad you think so,” he mumbled, tilting his head at her a moment later. She looked lost in thought, and part of him wondered exactly what was running through her mind. He was promptly ignoring Poe, who was coming across as a needy puppy desperate for attention.

“But we will, by the way. Talk later, I mean,” she finally spit out, staring down at her plate.

Finn was buzzing with happiness at that, so proud that his pushing had accomplished this. Although he was still determined to see Kylo through his no-sex declaration. Sex had been complicating their relationship for far too long to allow it to do it again.

“Good. Just a talk,” he promised, lifting his head as the food arrived. Their server brought their plates around and filled their wine glasses before disappearing to let them eat in peace. Sometimes, because he couldn't _quite_ help himself, Kylo brushed his fingers along the inside of Rey’s leg, just on the inner portion of her knee.

His meal, otherwise, was good, and he couldn't help but think about another meal that would be even better, but now wasn't the time for that.

Always one for equality, Rey finally let her hand fall beneath the table and trail up and down the top of his thigh. Purely platonic, of course. They would have a respectful conversation later where they discussed the thing they didn’t want to discuss and that would be that.

Finn wondered if Rey and Kylo thought they were being subtle. It was almost cute. Poe, meanwhile, was just having a good time watching the two most obviously in love people in the world pretend like they weren’t. It was almost heartbreaking to realize that Rey wouldn’t accept any of their marriage proposals just to stay in the country to pursue this. Damn her romantic sensibilities that marriage had to be sincere!

When the time for the bill came, Poe handed over some cash and grabbed Finn’s hand, pressing a kiss to the top of Rey’s head as he passed.

“Okay kids, have fun. Call us when you’re done playing, baby. Your daddy's will come get you,” Poe teased with a wink.

“Remember what we discussed, Ren,” Finn said before they left.

“Yeah,” Kylo swallowed, watching the two men walk away. “Sure.” He turned to Rey next, giving her a hopeful look as he asked, “Do you want to go for a walk?” _Somewhere I'll be less tempted to rip that dress up over your ass._

“Yeah, sure,” she nodded, getting up to follow him. It was safer to follow him, she knew. He was an ass man, after all, and if they were going to stay on track and _not_ fuck, she needed to remove that from the equation. Finn should have just let her stay in her sweats.

The other advantage of walking behind him was that she got to look at _his_ ass.

He led her outside, having enough sense to strip off the sports coat he'd thrown on and drape it around her shoulders. The air was chilly, leaves rustling around in the eerie night breeze. “So, I don't really know how to start this…” he began, hands tucked into the pockets of his dress slacks as they strolled under the street lamps. “I just…” he inhaled suddenly to settle his nerves before just letting it out, “Somewhere along the way, you've become more to me than just a person I really enjoy having sex with. And now that I know you have to go back, I'm in a panic, because it feels like I'm going to lose you, but I never really _had_ you, if that makes sense? You're not my girlfriend or my wife or anything, but I...I’d really like you to be one of those, maybe both someday.”

“You want me to be both your wife and your girlfriend at the same time?” she couldn’t help but tease. Seeing his sudden discomfort, she sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m an arsehole when I get uncomfortable. I just...you’re not totally off base feeling like that. Because I do, too. I've sort of enjoyed hanging out with you, and I like that when we get together, it’s not just a shag and go. And I’ll...I’ll miss that. But Kylo, I can’t just stay here because you want me to.”

He sighed, jaw tightening. Of course she couldn't stay just for him, that would be incredibly selfish. “I know, I know,” he muttered. “I just...I’ll really miss you.” _Because I'm madly in love with you._ Why couldn't he just _say it?_

“So don’t miss me for now. Let’s spend time together while we can and when I have to leave...well...you can save up some money and come visit me whenever you start missing me too much,” she offered with a shrug.

“Would you want to be my girlfriend for the next two months? I'll take you on proper dates, just the two of us,” he asked, his heart picking up in speed. It sounded desperate, he knew it did, especially when they both knew she had to go either way. Two months wouldn't be his shortest relationship ever. He could deal with that. He'd rather experience it with her for what time they had left than not at all.

She frowned, looking down at the ground to avoid his sad puppy gaze. “Kylo, we shouldn’t...don’t you think that would make things harder?” She felt her heart squeezing at her own words, but she didn’t need her leaving made any more painful.

“Probably,” he agreed, coming to a stop on the sidewalk. “I need to know, though. I can't just watch you leave and wonder about what if, Rey. I think that would be even harder. You can say no, of course, but _I_ want to.”

He looked down at her, noticing how she wouldn't look back up at him. He was complicating this so much more than it had to be, but it would be a different kind of torture to never know for sure.

“Kylo, why do you want to torture yourself? Or me? Can’t we just keep shagging and talking and...and _not_ calling it dating because dating means breaking up and breaking up means heartbreak and heartbreak is just...I don’t know what to do. I’m already going to be missing you so much, you’ve already ruined me for every other man on Earth, so isn’t that enough?” she asked. She sighed and turned to face him, forcing her eyes to meet his.

“I can't help that I want more,” he said quietly, his expression pained. “But fine. We'll do it your way. No dating. I'll be your fuck buddy, and I'll keep my feelings out of this.” His tone was a little bitter, and he cursed himself for letting it show. Kylo was never good at masking his emotions, always struggling with having them show on his face.

She faltered back, feeling like she’d been slapped in the face. “That’s a little uncalled for. I’m not trying to disregard your feelings, I’m just trying to protect mine. I’m _moving_ across an _ocean!_ Nothing is going to change that, so why change this?”

“You're right. Why change this?” he growled. “Why not see what happens? I can love you from across an ocean, but no, it’s fine. Let’s not change this.” His heart felt like it was splintering, threatening to shatter altogether, and he didn't want her to to see him when it did. He had to go. He couldn't keep going around in circles with her when her mind was set. “Goodnight, Rey. Let me know when you make it home safely,” he muttered as he turned and stormed back down the sidewalk.

He needed time to think, needed to go lick his wounds and get her out of his head for just a bit.

“Kylo!” she called out, but to no avail. She swallowed past a building sob, her heart racing. Had he just admitted that he...but no, _no!_ It wouldn’t matter! They couldn’t do this.

She cursed Officer Peterson as she had for perhaps the hundredth time, hating the day Brenda had called the firemen to her house and Kylo found out. It would have been so much simpler if she had just told him, like the week she was going to leave and no one had any time to examine tratrious feelings. They would be able to just say goodbye, maybe promise each other a few spicy Facetime sessions before they lost interest in the long distance thing and they were left to their memories only. The way nature intended.

She walked back to the restaurant to wait safely for her Uber to arrive, the whole time trying not to cry. She wasn’t a weepy girl. She wasn’t. Too stung and embarrassed, she told neither Kylo nor the boys when she arrived home. Instead, she curled into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Kylo wasn't upset, nope. He didn't train more, didn't work more, and he certainly did _not_ think about her more. He kicked and punched at the boxing bag, taking out his frustrations and his heartbreak. He couldn't help how he felt, how he wanted more than what she was willing to give. He couldn't help that he wanted her as more than just a fuck buddy. It was stupid of him to lay himself out like that. So stupid, and yet, when she hadn't texted him that night, he'd nearly gone into a frenzied panic, wondering if she was okay. He never should have just _left_ like that, but he'd been hurt. He'd just have to guard his heart around her now, assuming she'd ever call him again. He hadn't heard from her since that night and it had been about a week now. Still not out of the norm, but part of him had hoped to hear _something._ Maybe her calling to let him know she'd changed her mind, that she did want two months as more.

But that was just wishful thinking.

He sighed as the alarm went off over head and darted to go suit up, needing to go save whatever imbecile had set something ablaze.

Rey chewed her lip as she watched the fire burn, knowing there was a fire extinguisher was nearby. She knew this was _incredibly_ illegal, and she had been hesitant to do it at all after her last brush with flames, but it wasn’t like she’d _started_ the fire in the first to place. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and she felt obligated to watch it burn to make sure it didn’t get out of control before the professionals arrived. She knew how to use the extinguisher just fine, and there was no guarantee that Kylo would even be on the truck, but who was she to attempt to do a professional's job for them? So instead, she stood off to the side and watched the trash fire of whatever motherfucker had decided to smoke in a public restroom and then throw away a lit cigarette into a trash can overflowing with paper towels.

Of course it would be Rey, Kylo sighed mentally as he arrived. He was getting the suspicion that she might be starting them on purpose, but he couldn't just start hurling accusations at her. What if he was wrong and it really was just a coincidence? He debated on just hanging back and letting someone else deal with it, but she was here, and now he was too.

“All right, everyone get _back,”_ he snapped, eyeing the onlookers. They really just got in the way. Every. Time. He called for someone to bring up the fire extinguisher and the flames were doused nearly instantly. While everyone else was watching the scene, he pulled Rey aside and frowned deeply down at her, “Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Do you _seriously_ think I set a public trashcan on fire to talk to you? How self-centered can you be?” she snapped at him. _I just didn’t put it_ out _so I could talk to you. Obviously_. “If I wanted to commit arson, I would have stuck to my own front yard and let fuckin Brenda call you again.”

“Apparently pretty self-centered, seeing as fire seems to _love_ you,” he rolled his eyes. Luckily, the fire was pretty small, so it didn't require he get too dirty and he shrugged before taking his glove off to rub at his stubble. “You're also a pretty terrible liar.”

“Holy shit, are you kidding me? Why would I risk being _arrested_ ? And you know I don’t smoke!” she growled at him. “I walked into the bathroom, saw the smoke, and called 911! Like a _responsible_ person!”

He laughed then, shaking his head. “Relax, you're fine. I'm not _actually_ mad, though I do find it rather curious that you're on the scene of several incidents now.” He touched her shoulder briefly with his bare hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Again, I'm just glad you're okay.”

“Thanks. I didn’t _really_ want another burn,” she said, gesturing to her arm where there was now a scar. “But a trash fire seems pretty containable. If I were the sort of illegal acting person who set a fire to talk to her...Kylo, then a trash fire would be the way to go.”

He raised his eyebrows slightly, giving a disbelieving snort. “Okay, well, I hope I don't see any other fires with you there. I don't need a heart attack at this age, Rey.”

She looked away, feeling her heart clench. “Yeah. So. Do you have to go back, soon?”

He smirked at her before checking the time on his watch. “I get off work here soon. Where to?”

“How do you want me?” she asked. This felt better. Easier. Their nice, normal routine.

“Go get us a hotel,” he said, suddenly feeling nostalgic. “One with some sturdy walls.”

“Don’t you dare keep me waiting too long this time,” she said, winking at at him as she pulled out her phone to make a quick reservation. Thank goodness for the Internet. “You know the one. I’ll see you there soon.”

He left shortly after, trying to get back to the station as soon as possible to shed his work clothes, hose himself off and then meet up with her. It had been a long time since they'd gone to a hotel, but part of him was excited at the prospect. He hated that she probably would be kept waiting, at least for a bit, but he'd make it up to her.

Arriving on his motorcycle, the same one he'd had when he’d been a cop, though now it was fitted more for civilian use, he parked out in front of the hotel and killed the engine, throwing the kickstand into place. She'd texted him the room number they were in for the night and he strode right up to it, knocking gently.

She checked herself in the mirror one last time, tying her robe into place just in case someone happened to be walking by as she opened the door for him. She tried not to think about this too much, about what it was going to mean. Instead, she would focus on the right here and the right now.

“Hey,” she said, opening the door for him.

Offering her a small smile, he slipped past her, hearing the door shut behind him as he took in the space. There was only one bed, which didn't bother him in the slightest, especially since it was a _large_ bed. It looked like she'd splurged just a little bit. He'd pay for his half, of course. Turning towards her, he took a step closer and lifted his hands to cup her face. There was a sadness to her eyes that he noticed, but he didn't want to bring anything up right now and spoil the moment.

Instead, he just crushed his mouth to hers, hauling her right up against his body, one hand gliding from her face down to her ass, where he massaged it through her thin robe. He was going to fuck her on every surface in this room, and maybe even up against a few, as well.

“Fuck, Kylo,” she moaned, slipping her hands between them to untie her robe and get it off her as fast as possible. She was completely nude underneath, not having seen the pretense in getting any other clothes in the way. Which meant that she needed to divest him of his, now. She pulled his shirt off and over his head, tossing it to the side before she attacked his pants, her hands nimble and familiar with the fastenings. She shoved them down, boxers included, and pulled him back towards the bed as he stepped out of them, her hand moving to stroke him.

Hissing between his teeth at the wonderful feeling of her tiny hand around him, he followed her back to the bed until she had no choice but to fall back into it. He bent over her, his hips jerking forward as he grabbed her hand and yanked it away from him. He pulled it up beside her head and rutted against her thigh, letting her feel exactly what she did to him. She knew every little thing she could do to drive him wild, and she did it frequently. He took her other hand and pinned it on the other side of her head as he rubbed himself against her. He kissed her hard, invading her mouth and biting at her lips. She tasted so good, like a sweet cocktail made just for him. He wanted more. He always wanted more, and she usually let him get his way when it came to this.

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ he groaned into her mouth, his cock hard and throbbing as he slid along her smooth skin. “You’ve been wanting this, haven't you?” He slipped between her legs until he was stroking along her wetness, dipping his head down to kiss across the top part of her chest. “My dirty little slut, spending all her free time waiting for me.”

“I’m always thinking of you,” she moaned, arching into his touch. “Every single night I think of you. You know I am only your little slut. I’m always going to be your little slut.”

“Do you touch yourself thinking about me? Do you wish it were my fingers or my cock doing that do you?” he asked, releasing her hand just enough to take her nipple between his fingers, pinching and rolling it while he looked down at her, his eyes burning. It wasn't exactly a gentle touch, but he was hardly in the mood for gentle. She wanted to keep feelings out of this, so he would be as carnal and primal as he needed to be.

“God-- _ah!--yes!_ ” she cried out. She could feel his desperation and it was beginning to feed hers, too, even more than before. She clung to his shoulders, grinding against his thigh as she kissed and sucked her way down his throat. “I need you, Kylo. I need to feel your cock buried deep inside my pussy. Please, Kylo. Please fuck me until it’s all I can remember.”

Grunting, he pulled back enough from her to grab her by the hips and flip her over onto her stomach. He jerked her ass up, shoving her knees forward underneath her. This position pushed allowed him to be nearly as deep as possible within her, and judging by her words, he knew it was exactly what she wanted. Somewhere, he knew he should probably fear her words a little, but he couldn't focus on the meaning. She'd asked for something and he had to give it to her. He gripped her hips and with very little preamble, he pulled her back onto him as he slid home in a firm thrust.

He stifled a groan of pure pleasure, his cock twitching in excitement to be in its favorite place. “Fuck yourself on my cock, like a good little slut, Rey. Earn your first orgasm and then I'll fuck you into the mattress.”

“Yes, _Officer,_ ” she purred, sinking back slowly onto him. She shivered as she pulled him inside her as deep as he could possibly go, his hips flush to her plump behind. She wriggled back on him a bit, enjoying the feeling of him completely filling her up, before pulling forward and dropping back onto him again. She rode him like that as she panted and moaned, wishing he would help her along but knowing his word was the law, forever and always and especially in the bedroom.  She began to pick up the pace, curling her hands into the sheets below her. She kept her face pressed into the bed, her moans swallowed up by the soft bed below them. As she began to slam back onto him in earnest, she turned her face back to look at him, shivering in delight to see the dark look in his eyes.

“Pull my hair, Kylo. Choke me, smack me, just _touch_ _me_ ** _,_** ” she begged, her voice pitching as her orgasm built.

He should deny her request, just as she'd denied his for wanting to be more. Maybe he was still bitter, but he couldn't deny her anything. Reaching out, he grasped her hair and tugged hard, forcing her body up from the bed until her back was flush against his chest. He brought his mouth down to her ear and grazed his teeth against the shell before murmuring, “Remember your safe word, Rey.” Without warning, he moved from the bed and dragged her with him with one hand around her throat, the other around her waist. He nearly threw her up against the wall, pressing her front against it with her ass sticking out just slightly, just enough for him to get a good angle as he plunged back into her, his hold on her throat tightening as he fucked her hard and fast. He growled against her shoulder, keeping an eye on her for safety, but Jesus fuck, why hadn't they tried _this_ position before?

“Don't you dare let your legs buckle,” he snapped, feeling the way they were trembling. He urged her onto her tiptoes, his teeth making a light imprint into her shoulder.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” she gasped out, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. She couldn’t feel much beyond him slamming into her, beyond the wide hand on her throat pressing into the sides and causing a wonderful lightheartedness. She felt so blissfully disconnected from the universe while at the same time so perfectly grounded, kept on this plane on by his hot body enveloping her. She could hardly discern her thoughts from her words, knowing her lips were moving but having no clue what was coming out of them.

“No one can fuck me like you. No one ever will. God, Kylo, I love you.”

Kylo froze instantly, his body pinning hers against the wall, his breath coming in harsh pants against the back of her neck. “You...what?” he asked dumbly, trying to process what he could have _sworn_ he'd just heard. He loosened his hold on her slightly, unable to bring himself to let go completely.

“I--huh?” she repeated back dumbly, her mind swimming. What had she said?

“You love me?” he asked on a hushed breath, afraid to ask the words, afraid she'd revoke them.

She sighed, pressing her forehead to the wall as she caught her breath. Her body, a creature with its own agenda, clenched around him, her hips falling back against him again, causing her to moan out in pleasure. “Yes, I do.”

His heart was both overjoyed and mournful at the declaration, knowing it wouldn't change anything, but pleased she felt the same regardless. He kissed along the back of her shoulder, picking up his speed again, his hips pumping against hers forcefully, but not brutally. “That's good...because I love you too,” he whispered against her neck, angling himself more deeply into her.

“Kylo, I...I leave tomorrow morning,” she said, wishing it wasn’t true. She whimpered and moaned as he pumped into her, trying as hard as she could to commit every moment of this to her memory. She’d need the memory.

“Damn it, Rey,” he hissed angrily, never letting up in his pace. It was starting to get just a little more erratic now, a little more desperate. He had even less time than he'd thought. _Fuck!_ Why was she doing this? Why so soon? He needed to make her come, needed to make her fucking scream for him. He reached around her front to dip his hand between her legs as he pounded into her, rubbing her clit mercilessly. She was close, he could tell, her gasps and moans enough to give her away.

She could feel her knees threatening to give way but she refused to let them, even as the arches of her feet ached to remain as she was. But it felt incredible, so perfect, and knowing Kylo loved her, too, helped push her higher and higher. His fingers helped, too, knowing exactly how to pluck and strum her to orgasm. She cried out desperately, and she was certain whoever were in the rooms anywhere near theirs could hear, as she screamed his name, her body finally letting go and her body going limp.

He praised her softly, his mouth brushing along the side of her head as he caught her. He held her up while he used her body to make himself come. “I love you,” he whispered again as he filled her. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He chanted it like a prayer, his eyes squeezed shut as he breathed her in. Maybe he could say it enough for her to remember it when she left.

“Stop it. It already--it hurts. God, this hurts so much,” she said. She really should hate him for turning her into this pathetic girl who _cries_ all the fucking time. She clung to his arm around her waist, sobbing freely as her body doubled over.

“No, I'm _not_ going to stop,” he replied, picking her up and cradling her to his chest while she cried. He carried her back to the bed and set her down on it, laying beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her towards him until her head was resting against his chest and he could stroke her hair gently with one hand. “Why so soon?” he asked with a frown. “You have two months left.”

“The garage is closed, meaning my purpose for being here is over. I have to be on the plane tomorrow morning if I want to avoid charges. You’re the only police officer I ever willingly want to handcuff me,” she mumbled sadly.

He smiled faintly at that, eyes on the ceiling. He twirled a piece of her hair around his fingers, pursing his mouth in thought. “You better Skype me. At least once a week. More if you have time.”

She rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to his sweating chest. “You’re the one who never has time for me. Just don’t forget the six hour time difference and to be glistening in oil. You know, for aesthetic.”

He winced slightly at the truthfulness in her words. He _was_ super busy, but it wasn't like fires knew to just spring to life during the workday. Still, he felt bad. “I will make sure to apply extra oil, just for you. And you’d better send me some pictures of where you live until I can catch a flight out there.”

She gently nudged him to lie on his back, climbing atop him quickly after. She hovered above him, pleased at the twitch of heat that let her know that he was absolutely ready to go again. “Would those be the only pictures you require of me, Officer Ren?”

“Of course not, Miss Niima. I want every dirty, scandalous photo you feel like taking. Bonus points if they're in public,” he smirked, rubbing his thumbs into her hips as he looked up at her. “Extra bonus points if they're in your bedroom.”

“Scandalous, Officer Ren. Whatever am I going to do with you?” she purred, rotating her hips as she teased plunging down on him, his head rubbing along her slick heat.

“Hmm, I’m sure you can think of a few things,” he laughed, lifting his hips up to try and slip inside. She knew all of his tricks by now, though, and she avoided him easily. He resisted the urge to pout, and instead dragged her down to him so that he could kiss her deeply, wanting to remember her lips for as long as possible until he saw her again. Because he would, he promised himself. He wasn't letting her go completely, he'd make sure of that. It was just going to be a while, that was all.

“What am I going to do _without_ you?” she whispered sadly against his lips, holding her eyes closed. It was so much harder when she could gaze into his beautiful eyes of liquid gold, seeing every emotion he thought he'd hidden away written plainly. Or maybe that was because she knew him so well. She wasn’t entirely sure.

She was really missing that stupid, sexy helmet right now.

Smiling slightly, he repeated his words back against her mouth, “I’m sure you can think of a few things.” He rolled them over until she was pressed into the bed and kissed down the side of her neck, moving further down her chest until he was nipping and licking at her breast, his free hand reaching between her legs to stroke her, one finger plunging into that wet heat.

She twisted away from him for a moment, leaning over the bed and into her purse. As her fingers brushed the cold metal, she smiled and snatched up her prize. She rolled back to her back, brandishing the sturdy black velcro handcuffs they’d purchased together months ago. Metal ones were fun, for all of the one minute until they bit uncomfortably into your skin. These were made to be tugged against, and the velcro wrapped several times around to ensure no escaping, a sturdy metal bar between the two keeping your captive submissive.

“Right now all I can think about is you fucking me like you did that very first time, tied up and completely at your mercy,” she said.

“Oh?” he asked, eyes lighting up with anticipation. “Although, if I handcuff you, I may not let you go. You might miss your flight.” He wished that right at this moment he had a spreader bar for her legs, but maybe that would be something he saved for another time. He plucked the handcuffs from her and checked for any damage before they were used. Satisfied, he tied secured her to the headboard, working quickly. He felt like a predator that had just captured his prey, and he couldn't wait until she was begging beneath him.

“Now, now, Officer Ren. You don’t want me in trouble with the law, do you? I would be taken away, strip searched and held captive to the whims of the law,” she said with a disapproving cluck of her tongue, even as she writhed in excitement below him.

“As long as I get to participate, I'm more than all right with that,” he smirked, kissing up her exposed stomach. Moving between her legs, he brushed his mouth further south, just barely teasing her before making his way back up, aligning himself with her, his powerful arms on either side of her head again.

“Maybe I should gag and blindfold you, too,” Kylo continued, looking down at her with a blaze in his eyes. “Blindfold you and gag you with my cock until your eyes water.”

“Oh god, yes, _please_ give it to me,” she said, a new rush of arousal flooding between her legs at the very idea of it and the promise in his dark eyes. She loved that Kylo never judged her for her more kinky impulses, and even more so that he echoed them. She was pretty sure she fell in love with him, officially, the second time they’d gotten together to have sex. He’d come over to her rental for the first time and he didn’t balk at her collection of toys, his eyes instead glazing over in lust and the excitement to use them on her. He’d been for only one for her ever since.

Grinning triumphantly, he moved away from her for just a moment, looking around the room to find something to use as a blindfold. He spied her scarf draped over her jacket on the little chair in the corner of the room, and he grabbed it quickly. He tied it around her head, asking her if she could see or not. He knew, at least, that she wouldn't lie to him about that, as she liked handing complete control over to him during these moments.

“Ready?” He asked, crawling back onto the bed.

“Yes,” she whispered, barely able to contain her lust and excitement. “Take me however you want me, Kylo. I’m yours.”

 _But not for long._ He wanted to say, knowing he couldn't without ruining the moment. Instead, he straddled her and moved upwards until the head of him was prodding lightly at her lips. He had a hand braced against the wall, his other guiding himself against her mouth until she opened. “Just like that, baby, fuck, you suck my cock so well,” he hissed, head falling forward to watch her talented mouth take him.

She swallowed him down eagerly, wrapping her lips around him and hollowing her cheeks as she swirled her tongue around him. She could taste them both, a salty taste she’d grown to hunger for over the last year, same as she knew he did. There was something primal about knowing how they tasted together. She moaned as she bobbed her head, coming off him to lick him up and down the underside of him, the tip of her tongue following the thick vein pulsating under his flesh. She nuzzled him with her cheek, dipping down further to suck his balls into her mouth.

He shuddered, a full-body movement that had him clenching his eyes shut. “Shit, Rey,” he whispered huskily, his eyes blown almost completely black at the feeling of her wonderful mouth. “Fuck, I love your mouth, I love you,” he panted, shoulders hunching as he watched her take him down again. He’d need to make her stop soon or he was going to come again before he was ready. It was taking a little bit longer than before because he'd just come, but fuck if he wasn't getting close.

No one else would ever let him do this to them, and he thanked his lucky stars for every meetup with Rey. He couldn't come in her mouth though, even though he certainly wanted to. He needed to fill her up again, again and again until she left.

“Mphluvmumu,” she choked out around the weight of him in her mouth, moaning again as she sucked and swallowed him deep in her throat. It had taken her time to get comfortable swallowing him down in this position, but this definitely was not their first time like this. She loved him and the feeling of him inside of her in any way he could be, whether it was orally, vaginally, or even anally. She didn’t care. She just wanted him inside of her.

She tugged at her restraints in an effort to pull herself closer, to take more of him inside of her wanting mouth. She knew that he was close and part of her wanted him to come in her mouth, if only to be rewarded with his hot spend sliding down her throat. But she also knew that he would need to rest, especially as this would be his second orgasm in the last half hour, and she refused to be left tied up and waiting (although it would be accurate of their first time together, she thought with a smirk). So instead she decided to have mercy on him, coming off him with one long, last suck, lapping at his slit as she allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow.

He groaned, a nearly pained sound as he withdrew and shifted until he was over her again. His hand slipped up to rest around her throat, thumb stroking reverently along the pulse point. He loved choking her when she couldn't see him, and he loved the trust it meant she had for him. Of course, he loved looking into her beautiful eyes when he did it as well, but this was always a treat. Hitching one of her legs around his waist, he pushed forward and squeezed his hand around her neck again, being very careful to only tighten on the sides instead of the middle.

He set a rhythm similar to the one he had earlier with her against the wall, but with this, there was something more behind his thrusts. He loved this woman, and would love her until his dying breath. Honestly he didn't think it was possible to have kinky rough sex with love fueling it, but he guessed that's what they were doing, and _had_ been doing for months now.

She gasped a the dual sensation of being penetrated and choked, surrendering completely to him. Fuck she loved him, she loved doing this with him. It was perfect, a sensation she was already beginning to miss. Soon she’d have to leave and she wouldn’t get to feel this until he was able to come visit her. But he was still in his first year as a firefighter, which meant that he was always on call and his vacations were the last ot be requested. It was entirely possible that he wouldn’t get the chance to see her for…

“ _Kylo!_ ” she whined, tightening her thigh around his waist as he began to brush against her g-spot. “Please, baby, harder. Go harder.” The harder they fucked, the less she’d be able to think. And she didn’t want to think anymore. She just wanted to be lost in the feeling of him dragging so deliciously through her wanting body.

Letting out a short laugh, he nodded and kissed her cheek once as he thrusted harder, rolling his hips into her over and over again until the bed frame started shaking with the force of it. He kissed the other side of her face as he moved, switching which hand was holding onto her throat so that it would mix it up for her as well while allowing him to get the leverage he was searching for. He gave her everything he had, fucking her as hard as he possibly could in this position and with one hand, but it seemed to be enough. He felt around for that spot inside her, directing himself to slam into it head on over and over as hard as he could, his own gasps and grunts filling the air. “Rey, I’m gonna--fuck, baby, I need you to come first. Come for me, come _with_ me.”

“Okay,” she groaned back, nodding her head as best she could given the circumstance of it. She could feel her orgasm approaching, knowing the simmer of her inside her body as well as she knew hunger or thirst; it was all about knowing when it was just too much. She was going to come and come hard, she already could tell. “I’m close, so close, so fucking close. Fill me up, please give me your come.”

“Anything, baby,” he growled, giving her a handful of brutal pumps before he came with a snarl, ducking his face down against her. He kept moving his hips as long as possible, trying to push any fluids that had leaked out back into her. “Fuck,” he gasped, over and over as she kept fluttering around him. He removed his hand and kissed the red marks on her throat as he reached up to lift the blindfold off and unstrap her from the bed. He tossed the handcuffs aside and wrapped her up in his arms as he dragged her close, pressing his face to the top of her hair.

“We need to clean up before we fall asleep,” she reminded him weakly, her body far too tired to heed her own words. She loved the exhaustion that came from an orgasm, especially one that was combined with him choking her. She always felt so safe with him, although never more than moments like this, when she was lying in his arms and feeling like this whole world.

“I'm in no rush,” he mumbled, tightening his arms around her even further. “I don't have all the time in the world with you anymore and I'm going to make the most of it.” He let his eyes close, inhaling the sweet scent of her sweat damp hair.

“We can take a shower together,” she offered, fighting her exhaustion. _A yeast infection is worse than sleeplessness,_ she chanted in her head. She sat up and tugged him after, giggling a bit as she felt his come leaking out of her. “Good lord, man, how much did you pump into me? I feel like it’s going to be taking up space in there for a while.”

“All of it,” he groaned, following her. “God, I feel so fucking _empty_ right now. And in need of some food and a nap. You pick dinner this time.” He trailed after her into the bathroom, laughing slightly as they stumbled into the shower.

“I picked the hotel, _you_ can pick the food. Now be a good boy and don’t hog all the conditioner,” she chastised as she snagged the tiny bottle before he could. “You and your perfect, poufy hair. Honestly, I’ll never understand _how_ it stays so perfect and bouncy looking, even when you shove it in all those awful helmets!”

“I seem to recall you _like_ my awful helmets,” he sniffed, feigning being offended. “Should have known.”

“I only liked the _one,_ if you recall. This new one is no fun at all. You really should have just stayed a policeman,” she huffed playfully, sudsing herself up with a scratchy washcloth before moving to wash him as well.

“Oh noooo, since you're leaving, I’ll have to bring you a copy of the yearly calendar,” Kylo laughed, damn near cackling to imagine seeing her face as she leafed through the pictures.

“I’ve seen Poe’s,” she said, laughing as well. “That man has always supported men in uniform. He once even tried to convince Finn to be a UPS man for the thrill of the uniform. Bloody pervert.” She sighed then, leaning against the damp wall. “But he’s our bloody pervert and I’m going to miss him. And Rose. And Finn. But I think I’ll miss you most of all, Scarecrow.”

“I’ll miss you too,” he murmured, taking the washcloth from her to get her back. He worked slowly, taking his time to savor this moment. “Don't feel like...don't feel like you can't go out with anyone else or anything, okay? If you want to, then go ahead. If you want, of course. Yeah…”

She whipped around to face him, eyes wide. “Do you...are you...do you want permission to do the same? Do you want me to look you in the eyes right now and tell you that you are free to shag someone else? I meant it when I said I love you, Kylo, and that means that no one else is coming anywhere near me in a way that is not purely platonic and I would _hope_ that you feel the same.”

“Rey,” he sighed, giving her a look. “I’m perfectly fine with pining for you from afar. I'm not going to go fuck someone else, permission or otherwise. I just didn't want you to feel like you _had_ to save yourself for me or whatever. I mean, I'm not saying I wouldn't fly out to England just to punch anyone that would dare to fuck you or anything, but I mean…” he shrugged sheepishly.

She shook her head. “No, no, I’m sorry. I just...attachments are hard for me. It’s why I avoided the whole relationship thing and those three words and all of that. I’m so used to the people I love leaving me and now I’m the one doing the leaving and it scares me to think that maybe people won’t miss me like I miss them and that I’m quite possibly replaceable to all of them. Even you.”

“You're irreplaceable, Rey. And I will fight tooth and nail to come see you every chance I get. So whatever boyfriend you find over there, you better at least kick them out of your flat whenever I arrive. At least for the duration of my stay,” he teased, dragging her in to kiss her head.

“You’re not cute,” she grumbled stubbornly, even as she melted into him. “I love you, Kylo Ren.”

“I love you, too, Rey, Pain-in-my-ass Niima.”

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Kylo headed back with Rey first to his house to grab a fresh set of clothes, and then to her rental to help her grab her bags. It looked like the majority of her belongings were being put into storage in the hope that she'd be back one day. There were boxes upon boxes stacked everywhere and apparently Poe was going to help pack them away after she and Finn had gone. He'd be helping too, of course. He tried not to let the circumstances of the situation make him sour, determined to send her off on a happy note. Maybe he laughed too loudly at certain things and smiled when it was inappropriate, but he didn't care. He was sure Rey noticed, but she didn't comment.

This was going to perhaps be one of the hardest days of his life, but he kept repeating to himself that it wasn't for forever. And it was either leave now or go to jail, and he'd seen how people in jail acted. That wasn't necessarily a situation he wanted her in. Plus, she'd have Finn with her, too, so it wasn't like she was going to be alone, which made him feel better.

He’d double and triple checked to make sure she had his Skype username added and had test called her several times just to make sure it worked.

They were standing in the waiting area for her plane to board, and he had his arm slung over her shoulders as he glared at the planes taking off. Stupid laws. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but these laws were taking away someone _he_ wanted. “You'll let me know as soon as you land?” he asked, worrying at the inside of his cheek.

“The very minute,” she promised.

The boarding call for her flight was sounded and she felt her chest constrict. This was it. She had to go. This would be the last chance for her to speak to Kylo in person for whom we how long. She banished away every “what-if" in her mind and decided to just ask what had be gnawing at her for longer than she realized.

“Do you regret it?” she asked softly.

Turning to her fully, Kylo searched her eyes for a moment, knowing their time was running out. “Not even a little. You're the best thing to happen to me, Rey. Do you?”

“Never,” she promised. “I love you. I will always love you. And I will continue to love you through every single form of communication we can manage between now and whenever we see each other again. Which will be soon, right?”

“Very soon,” he promised back, cupping her face. He bent down to kiss her, hard, passionate, every bit of his longing making itself known. He tasted her as though it was the last time and when he finally pulled up for air, he pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you. Now go, before you miss it,” he whispered. _Before I can’t let you go._

“Where’s mine?” Finn teased as he came up beside them. He gave Kylo an understanding smile and clapped him on the back. “I’ll see you soon, man. I’ll take good care of her.”

Kylo nodded wordlessly, not trusting his voice as he took a step back.

What if something happened with the plane? What if she crashed somewhere over the ocean? He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep or do anything until he knew she landed safely.

He took a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair, his chest feeling tight and heavy. “Be safe, both of you,” he said, his voice cracking just a bit.

“You, too,” Rey reminded him. She kissed him one last time, desperate and lingering and containing every ounce of passion she knew how to muster, before breaking away and rushing off, knowing that she wouldn't go if she stayed a moment longer.

Finn was the perfect travel companion, because Finn held her while she cried for the entire flight, murmuring loving reassurances and stroking her hair. She would be fine, he promised her. Kylo still loved her. They would be together again.

 

* * *

 

Finn had blessedly chosen to spend the holidays with her, the two sitting side by side in her tiny little flat while sipping hot chocolate and Skyping Poe and Rose as they all opened gifts. Rey had tried to teach Kylo, they’d scheduled a time slot together and everything, but he hadn’t answered. Choking down her sadness at that, she continued to smile and coo over the gifts from her friends. As evening began to fall and Poe and Rose went to head off to bed, Finn grabbed Rey’s car keys.

“Where are you going?” Rey asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We’re out of wine and no one should be out of wine on Christmas. I’ll be right back,” Finn promised, kissing her head as he went to pull on his coat.

“But no one is _open_ on Christmas,” Rey argued. “Finn, it’s snowing like crazy outside. We can just get drunk off something else.”

“I’ll be right back, Peanut. Keep that fire going,” Finn said.

Rey huffed as he left, feeling a nervous knot in her stomach as she looked out at the snowy roads. Finn was an excellent drive no matter what country he was in, he was always safe, but she still didn’t trust other people. She frowned as she moved another log onto the fireplace, sitting close by to maintain warmth. Her flat was tiny and the appliances were outdated and there was no heat save for this old, questionable fireplace, but it was hers and it was good enough. Besides, she wasn’t going to stay forever. She was already applying for grad school in the States, hoping to get back by the fall semester. She’d get a graduate degree in engineering and a fancy job and marry Kylo and life would be perfect.

She felt herself drifting off as she daydreamed about that, the rational part of her mind reminding her that she was close to the fire and her blanket could fall in and...and…

“Rey?” Kylo asked softly, crouching down beside her. Finn had let him know on the way back from the airport that she'd been miserable, and he was glad he’d been able to come all the way out to England for the holidays...maybe.

He brushed her hair away from her face, adjusting her blanket over her with a small smile.

“Hmmm? Oh, Kylo, good. You’re here. Perfect. Just in time. The wedding starts in a minute,” she mumbled sleepily, immediately curling her body into his wonderful, comforting warmth. Even Dream!Kylo was warm. That was nice.

“Wedding?” Kylo asked, glancing back at Finn who just shrugged. “Whose wedding are we going to, sweetheart?”

“Ours, silly,” she gave a small laugh, sighing after. “You look so nice, Kylo. I’m so happy we’re getting married.”

He felt his heart swell a bit at that and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently. “Me, too. Go back to sleep, Rey, I'll be here in the morning.”

“Her room is right over there,” Finn said, nodding to the door. “We’ve been sharing the bed but I guess I can give it over to you.” He smiled and picked up his duffle, slinging it over his shoulder. “Tell her I love her and I will Skype her when I get home. I’m glad we could make this work, man. Poe will be so excited, and I know that once she wakes up, she’ll be overjoyed. She really missed you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a girl more in love.”

“Thank you, Finn. Seriously, _thank you._ Be safe going home. Try not to break the bed with Poe,” he chuckled.

Finn grinned, shaking his head softly. “Hey, that was _one_ time.”

Finn stepped in to give Rey one last kiss on her head before his phone let him know that his ride had arrived. Leaving Rey’s flat key by the door, Finn gave Kylo one last wave and left.

With Finn gone, Kylo checked the time on his phone. Being jet lagged, he was still going to be awake by the time Rey woke up again, so he carried her to her room and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and found it so endearing that she wanted him to stay. He wanted to lay with her while she slept, but it was quite obvious she didn't _know_ he was really there and he didn't want to scare her when she got up. So while she slept, he checked on her little fire, making sure it wouldn't spread anywhere before he grabbed some clothes from his suitcases and hurried off to take a quick shower.

He settled on the couch after that and flipped through various Brit shows on the TV. There were a few that looked interesting, some sort of crime show that captured his attention. He was watching without really seeing, thinking of the woman in this same flat.

He managed to doze off a bit as his normal bedtime came around, but never for any long stretch, being in a strange place like this.

As the first rays of sun started coming in through the window, he got up to make her a nice breakfast, browsing through the food in the fridge. Which wasn't a lot, but it was enough. There were some eggs, some sausages, and some other British staples that looked appetizing. He whistled under his breath as he worked, milling about the small kitchen to try and find some pans to cook with.

Thankfully, he had plenty of time to figure out how to prepare them according to local custom, and Rey could show him the best places to get new produce and food. He made a mental note to thank his mother again and maybe even grovel a little bit. She'd made all of this possible.

“Finn?” Rey mumbled sleepily, reaching behind her for his familiar warmth. Feeling nothing but cold, she frowned. “Finn?”

She heard a clank in the kitchen. and felt reassured. Finn usually slept in longer than she did, but maybe this was some sort of a Boxing Day miracle and he had decided to get up first? She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, pulling the comforter around her shoulder as she slid on her slippers. She couldn’t really remember trudging to bed last night, so she could only assume Finn had carried her. With a stretch and a yawn, Rey smirk to think that that wouldn’t have been the first time. To be fair, she’d helped drag his drunk arse home enough times that him lifting her tiny body into her bed was hardly a fair comparison.

Holding tight to her comforter/cape, Rey shuffled out of her bedroom and into the main part of her flat.

“Mmmm, mornin’. Somethin smells good,” she hummed happily, following her nose into her tiny kitchen.

Where she promptly froze in place to see _Kylo,_ not Finn, in her kitchen.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Kylo said with a small, sheepish smile as his cheeks and ears turned red. “Merry late Christmas.”

“But--I-- _huh!?_ How are you even here?” Rey sputtered. “Was _this_ why you didn’t respond to my Skype call? God, Kylo, I thought you--I--ugh!”

She launched herself at him, throwing her comforter behind her as she jumped up and wrapped her legs and arms around him, kissing every single inch of him she could reach. She kissed his neck, his ears, his cheeks, _everywhere_ , until she finally sealed her mouth over his, tightening her hold with her limbs.

Stumbling back a step just from the force of her attack, he held onto her tightly, hands securely on her ass. Leaning back against the counter with her, careful of her legs, he kissed her back just as fiercely, breaking away after several minutes with a laugh. “Surprise,” he whispered, before explaining. “Finn went back home. He said to tell you he loves you.”

“I’ll call Finn later. Right now, I need you. Fuck, Kylo, I missed you so much,” she said, immediately attacking his pants to get them _gone._ “I love you, I love you so much, but I need you inside me, right now. Please.”

“Christ, Rey,” he said, eyes wide as he watched her. He'd been starting to get tired, but now he was definitely awake again. Turning, he set her on the counter and kept her steady as he ripped her panties down her thighs and off her legs. He stepped out of his own pants and kicked them away before he attacked her neck, sucking hard on her skin.

“I missed you. Stay with me. Forever. _Please_ ,” she moaned, knowing it was mean and selfish and not at all caring as she tilted her hips and angled him at her entrance. When this was over, she’d tell him about her plans and how she was trying to get back as soon as possible and how much she loved him and wanted to be with him. For now, however, she was content with sliding down onto him, a shiver wracking up her body in delight as she was filled with him.

“Well, about that--” he gasped, lifting himself back up to kiss over every part of her face before latching himself onto her lips again. He pumped into her, again and again, wondering how on earth he had ever lived an entire two months without her after having her. Hands firmly on her hips, he angled her up just a bit better, biting her bottom lip as he felt the way her wet, wanting body enveloped his.

“Fuck, baby, fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ she screamed out, not caring about her neighbors hearing. She’d been practically celibate so far, trying to remain respectful of Finn and not sending him out of the house so she could finger herself too much. But Finn and Poe had needed alone time here and there so when Rey asked in the scant handful of times she and Kylo had the opportunity, he happily left. But having cyber sex with Kylo was definitely _not_ as good as actually frantically bouncing on her kitchen counter on top of the cock she loved so much.

God, he loved her. He loved her so fucking much, and hearing her cry out for him did things to his head, awakened some part of his brain and urged him faster, slamming home against her. Thank god he was tall enough that her sitting on the counter was _just_ the right height. He slid his hand up under her shirt to palm at her breast, feeling the weight of it in his hand where it belonged. “Fuck, baby, I missed you so fucking much,” he growled, thrusting harder, slipping his thumb down to rub at her clit. “Come for me, baby. I need to feel you coming on my cock, Rey. Can you come on that cock? And then I'll fill you up like you deserve.”

Rey, the sex-starved creature she was, hardly needed to be stimulated any further and came apart just as he had requested, her nails biting into his shoulders and her heels digging into the small of his back. But the greediness took over and she only panted for a moment before she renewed her efforts on him, her head falling back as she whimpered in the aftershocks.

“I love you, I need you, _god_ I missed you,” she babbled on. “Harder, baby, fuck me harder. Fill me up, _please!”_

Grunting in approval, pleased that she still wanted more and that their little break hadn't made it to where one orgasm was enough, he pulled her from the counter to her feet. Spinning her around, he pulled her shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor before pushing her to bend over the counter. His own shirt came up over his head in the next instant, and he pressed his chest to her back, needing as much skin to skin contact as he could get. This angle would allow him the leverage to fuck her good and hard, able to place both hands on her hips and drive himself deeper, stroking over her g-spot ruthlessly. He kissed up her bare spine before nuzzling into the nape of her neck.

“You take me so well, sweetheart, I'm never going to get enough of you. It's never going to be a month. I could fuck you endlessly for several lifetimes and still crave more,” he panted, punctuating his words with more sharp, brutal thrusts.

She arched her back and pushed on her toes and practically _cried_ at how good this felt. Oh wait, she was actually crying. But she didn’t have it in her to feel ashamed or embarrassed this time, knowing that the tears were positive, that she was overjoyed (and a tad overstimulated in the best possible way) to have him here with her. She wanted to stay like this forever, fucking in the tiny galley kitchen in her tiny little flat, the snow a thick blanket outside the window having no bearing on the heat inside. She cried out loudly as he slammed into her, feeling the ripple of it through her entire body. Her second orgasm washed over her without warning, her head falling to the counter below as her head swam. This was truly a Christmas miracle.

It didn't take too much longer for him to come either after that. She’d gripped him so tightly, nearly bringing him to the point of seeing stars. He moaned, deep 

and low as he rested his forehead against her back, breathing hard as he cursed repeatedly, muttering praises for her and her wonderfully perfectly tight cunt. “Well, I missed you too,” he finally laughed, hugging her around her waist as he peppered kisses over her back.

She laughed, gently nudging him off her. On legs as weak as a newborn calf, she stumbled back into her room, grabbing the comforter on the way. As she collapsed onto her bed and dragged him down with her, she curled into him, smiling in her exhaustion.

“What are you doing here? How did you get the time off?” she asked.

“Well, I decided to do something crazy,” he muttered, arm around her shoulders. “I quit my job at the station. I mean, it'll be there when I get back and everything, but I'm technically unemployed at the moment. But...I’m allowed to be here without issues for the next six months. So…”

“You _what!?_ Kylo, what are you doing to do for money? Are you insane? Why!?” she shrieked, turning around to look at him.

“I took out a loan from my mother,” he shrugged. “She at least knows I'll pay her back for it, even though she insisted I didn’t have to. After you left, I tried to make up with her and she was thrilled to hear about you, and she offered to pay for this trip plus any expenses.”

“Oh Kylo,” she sighed, melting back into the bed. “You’re a moron, you know that? You left behind a perfectly respectable career to chase down your ex-fuck buddy? What sort of romantic fool does that?” she smiled up at him, eyes glittering with love and happiness.

He smiled as he rolled onto his side and touched her face gently, brushing the backs of his fingers over her cheek, “A romantic fool who’s tired of being away from the woman he loves. I applied for a visa the very day after you told me you had to go back. I just didn't mention anything because I wasn't sure it would get approved.”

“What for?” she asked. Seeing his confused, she clarified: “What is your visa for?”

“It’s just a standard visa--for leisure. I literally can't work here while it’s in place, and I can stay for up to six months at a time, but maybe we can figure that out along the way. I just needed to be by you again. I can't think when you're not there,” he sighed, burrowing his face into the top of her head.

“I’m applying for grad schools in the States. I was going to surprise you next fall. Finally get my graduate degree in engineering so I could work somewhere where what I work on and invent changes the world, and, best of all, have a permanent reason to stay with you,” she said. She wondered if she should tell her about her dream last night, how they were getting married and he’d carried her through the threshold of their brand new house where they’d made love endlessly (or, at least until she woke up).

She sighed heavily and burrowed as close as she could into him, inhaling the scent that she had been panicking about fading too much into her memory in the last few weeks. “I hated being apart from you. And I hated that I hated it. My whole life I’ve only had myself to rely on, and even when I met Finn and Poe and Rose I didn’t want them to get too close because I knew I’d have to leave. But then you come speeding into my life, handing me a ticket and masturbatory material for weeks, and suddenly I’m gone. I didn’t want to be weepy or clingy or sad or desperate or any of that, but suddenly I was so in _love_ with you that I couldn’t see straight. I wanted to hide it from you so it wouldn’t hurt so bad when I left, I wanted to continue living a lie where you only wanted to fuck me and go so I could move on with those memories, but instead you weasled your way into my heart and ruined me, for the better. And now you’re here and I can’t imagine you being anywhere else but with me. Is that selfish?”

“No, that isn't selfish, because I don't want to be anywhere but with you,” he said, kissing her forehead before continuing, “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Rey, so we’re gonna stay here, until you're able to come back to the States. And then, as soon as your feet touch the ground, I may just marry you. Not only to make you stay, but because I love you and I want you. As much of you as I can get.”

She pulled away from him, shock written on her face. “Are you asking me to maybe marry you?”

“That depends,” he replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Would you say yes?”

She kissed him, soft and sweet. “Maybe.”

“I'll take my chances with maybe,” he laughed before slipping from the bed to run out to his bags. He returned a bit later brandishing a box as he knelt beside her on the floor. “Rey, would you maybe marry me? I mean, you did tell me last night that it was our wedding day.”

“How did you know that?” she blurted out, face burning. “Oh god, I wasn’t talking in my sleep again, was I?”

“Yes you were, and it was absolutely precious,” he chuckled, tilting his head as he waited for her to answer his maybe proposal.

“Well now I _have_ to marry you, if only to protect my secrets,” she said, her grin threatening to split her face apart in her happiness. She climbed down onto the floor to kneel in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him, hard. As they parted, she grinned against his lips. “Marry you, or kill you. Who knows.”

“Maybe both, if I get lucky,” he smirked, lifting her back onto the bed, crawling in behind her. With one arm around her waist, he nuzzled into her neck. He was exhausted, and with her in his arms where she was supposed to be, he managed to slip the ring onto her finger before falling asleep nearly a minute later.

Rey couldn’t help but laze about in bed with him all day, humming happily as she stroked his hair and held him while he slept. When she knew it was finally mid-morning back in America, she video called Rose, flashing her engagement ring and trying to keep her squeals of happiness quiet. Once she and Rose had properly gushed (and Rey asked Rose to be her maid-of-honor, especially given the hand she had in their first time) Rey called Finn.

“You should have at least _told me_ that you were leaving!” Rey hissed in a whisper as she slipped from her bedroom out into the living room.

“Are you kidding? You never would have let me go, and I couldn't tell you I was leaving without spoiling our surprise. Because questions lead to details and I couldn't give you any of those,” Finn frowned.

She rolled her eyes, knowing he was right but still disliking the answer. “Did you know about this, too?” she asked, holding up her hand.

“I sort of suspected, but no, I didn't know for sure. Congratulations, Peanut! Gonna get your very own ball and chain. I'm proud of you!” he snickered.

“Our little babe is engaged?” Poe called out, rushing excitedly to Finn’s screen. “Congratulations, Rey! Way to snag that one!”

Rey giggled. “Thank you guys. That also means I will able to be back in the States legally soon. But for now, I get to keep my honey locked up here just for me.”

“Well, my only advice is to maybe get your neighbors some courtesy ear-plugs or something. They're probably gonna need it,” Finn chuckled, leaning forward to give her a more knowing look.

She laughed. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you guys, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, Peanut, love you!” Finn and Poe both sing-songed in unison before disconnecting the call.

Kylo came out of the bedroom a little bit later, stretching with his arms over his head as a yawn erupted from his mouth. “Well, I _had_ made some food for breakfast, but I got distracted,” he said with a smile.

She smiled at him, getting up to wrap her arms around his waist. “I put it in the fridge already, and began us some lunch. Er, dinner. Um. Food.” She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen, where she’d made them sandwiches.

“I know what I want for dinner, and it isn't food,” he whispered in her ear, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Officer Ren, haven’t you had enough?” she teased, shoving a sandwich into his hand.

“Never,” he smirked, practically devouring the food she'd offered before throwing her over his shoulder and taking her back to bed. She could eat her sandwich at the same time, for all he cared.

He worshipped her body, paying homage to every freckle that dotted her golden skin as he got used to the idea of her being his fiancee, rolling the word over in his mind again and again as he tasted her. They'd figure this situation out. He'd stay with her for as long as possible before he had to go back and then she'd follow a bit later. They'd get married, and maybe have kids, and they'd love a long, happy life together. It was perfect, she was perfect, and when he was done making her come with his mouth, he crawled up between her legs and took her body again, just for good measure.

If you'd have told Kylo that the woman he had pulled over over a year ago would eventually agree to becoming his wife, he would have thought the idea crazy, but for them, it was a perfect meeting, and he couldn't wait to get their real lives together started.

 

* * *

 

Rey felt so unbelievably and incandescently happy as she laid in Kylo’s arms, dreaming of their future as they calmed down from their latest orgasm.

Until, of course, she heard her fire alarm go off.

“Shit, I forgot I was baking cookies,” she gasped, bolting up.

“You're kidding,” Kylo laughed, rolling out of bed to go help where he could. There was smoke billowing out of the oven, and he quickly turned off the appliance before moving around to open up the windows.

She coughed and used a towel to get the smoke out of the room, glad her flat was high up enough that no one could see their naked bodies. When finally the alarm chirped its last annoying chirp, she allowed herself to laugh.

“At least you won’t get out of practice living with me. I’m the best training tool you’ll ever have.”

“You're a walking fire magnet,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Maybe that's why I was so attract

ed to you at first sight. Fire attracts fire or some other corny shit like that.” Sure, he'd been a police officer at the time, but maybe he was meant to be a firefighter the whole time and it had just taken meeting her to realize it.

She smirked. “Was it that, or was it my amazing ability to both follow traffic laws while at the same time alerting you to my amazing presence? ‘Weaving’, jeez. You were such a desperate jerk.”

“To be fair, I seem to recall you dressing up for me. I think you even admitted to doing it every day until I saw you again. So am I the only one here that was desperate?” he teased.

“ _I_ was seductive, not desperate. If you wouldn’t have pulled me over and taken the bait, I would have just moved my thirst on to some more-worthy target,” she lied. As if.

“Uh huh.” He pulled her into him, one hand on her waist, the other playing up her spine. “I saw you once and couldn't stop thinking about you. No way was I just letting you go that easily.”

She grasped the hand at her waist, bringing them up in front of them so they could both admire how her engagement ring fluttered on her hand.

“And now you never will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END FOR REAL THIS TIME!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who came on their journey again with us <3 We were a bit stumped at first as to what we could possibly do to follow up the original, even with people asking for more we were like "more...what????" and we started tossing around the idea of Fireman Kylo for a while, but we weren't exactly sure what to do with it or when. When we started talking about it again, we realized that we had already solved two problems without realizing it. We hope you guys like the direction we took the requested "more" in <3 Love you all!!!


End file.
